La Fin Infinie
by Ayanomenella
Summary: L'ultime énigme. La Princesse d'Axerik. Quel secret se cache derrière ses deux aventures ? Et si la vérité était encore plus tordue que ça ?Depuis le début, il regardait de loin, et gérait de loin. Il était la force suprême. Le pouvoir de S était absolu. Mais S avait un point faible. Et c'est ce point faible qui marqua le début du chaos. "S'en Sortir Sera Surement Son Souhait."
1. Prélude

La fin infinie.

Troisième et dernier tome de ma trilogie. J'arrive à peine à croire que ce jour soit enfin arrivé.

Je ne vais pas être longue, mais je tiens à vous dire quelque chose.

Ce dernier tome sera assez... particulier. J'ai eu une certaine idée… et j'ai vraiment hésité à l'appliquer, car non seulement elle risque d'être énormément difficile à écrire, non seulement ça risque d'être assez inattendu pour vous, mais surtout, elle risque d'affecter directement les deux tomes précédents alors qu'ils sont déjà bouclés !

Et bien sûr, comme mes personnages ne sont pas les seuls que j'aime faire souffrir, j'ai fini par la suivre.

Alors, tout en appréhendant ce tome-là plus que tous les précédents, j'espère que la fin, la _Fin Infinie_ , sera à la hauteur de vos attentes.

Merci infiniment.

Sur ce, je vous laisse avec un classique, pour la dernière fois,

Bonne lecture !


	2. Poème d'introduction

Ouvre les yeux sur ce nouveau monde,

L'espoir appartient aux temps révolus,

L'histoire prend une dimension seconde,

Le pouvoir de S était absolu.

"*"*"*

Peur et mystère ont marché de pair,

Croyais-tu détenir la vérité ?

Il était trop orgueilleux et fier,

Et il n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait.

"*"*"*

Il a toujours regardé de loin,

Rien ne pouvait attiser sa pitié,

Mais lorsque le jour où ce fut son tour vint,

« S'en Sortir Sera Surement Son Souhait. »

"*"*"*

Ouvre les yeux sur ce nouveau monde,

Tu es aussi faible par ton humanité,

L'histoire prend une dimension seconde,

Et cette fois c'est toi que tu dois affronter.

"*"*"*

Dis le bourreau qui devint victime,

Dit l'obsédé aux idées farfelues.

Mais aux portes de l'histoire ultime,

Le pouvoir de S n'est plus absolu.


	3. Prologue

**Prologue :**

Le pouvoir de S était absolu.

Il n'avait même pas remarqué que le soleil s'était couché depuis un bon moment. La fenêtre était toujours fermée, jour et nuit. Pour une certaine raison, il se sentait plus à l'aise avec tout ce qui était « artificiel ». Ainsi, il préférait de loin la lueur jaunâtre d'une ampoule aux rayons éclatants du soleil.

Descole. Target. Don Paolo. Axerik. Layton. Même tous réunis, ils ne lui arrivaient pas à la cheville. Et ceci, il en était parfaitement conscient, et n'hésitait pas à en profiter. Depuis le début, il menait tout le monde à la baguette, et sans que personne ne puisse s'en rendre compte, qui plus est !

Penché sur son bureau, il admirait avec un sourire amusé le fruit de tant de travail acharné. Ce qu'il avait devant lui était sa plus grande… son unique fierté en ce monde…

Et c'était à lui et à lui seul qu'il en était arrivé là.

Pour ce faire, il avait bien sûr fallu faire des sacrifices. Il était allé jusqu'à tuer ce cher professeur Layton. Bon, Layton n'aura pas été le premier. Vladimir et Katia avaient subi exactement le même sort auparavant. Oh ! Il ne regrettait pas un instant ses actes, non… cela avait même été plutôt divertissant.

Ignorant la douleur que plusieurs heures passées assis sur une chaise si peu confortable avaient provoquée, il continua son travail. Il aimait le travail bien fini, et il voulait que les choses soient parfaites pour la fin.

La fin... Ce mot sonnait si agréablement dans ses oreilles. Il représentait son travail accompli. Une autre preuve qu'il était le plus fort.

Le meurtre de Layton n'avait pas été bien difficile. Trouver quelqu'un à qui le coller, par contre, était une autre histoire. Il restait des failles. Il fallait que tout le monde soit convaincu de la culpabilité de Claire, comme ils ont pu croire auparavant que c'était bien Katia qui avait assassiné Vladimir.

Il se remit donc au travail. Les aiguilles de l'horloge devaient surement afficher une heure assez tardive… ah oui ! Il n'avait pas d'horloge…

S. Personne ne le connaissait. Pourtant il avait été là, là depuis le début. Tout le monde savait qu'il était là, mais personne n'accordait la moindre importance à sa misérable les grands génies du mal, S travaillait uniquement dans l'ombre.

 _Lors de la première aventure, vous avez découvert que la vérité n'est pas toujours ce qu'on l'imagine être._

Et ils ne se doutaient même pas de toutes les choses qu'il leur cachait encore.

 _Lors de la seconde, vous avez découvert que la vérité est vraiment dure._

Et ils ne se doutaient même pas de tous les coups qu'il leur préparait.

 _Et lors de la troisième, qu'allez-vous découvrir ?_

Un large sourire se dessina sur son visage alors qu'il se rapelait de cette phrase. La troisième aventure… ce serait la dernière. Cette fameuse « fin ». Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi euphorique.

Et ce qu'ils allaient découvrir… il fallait être patient. Ils allaient très bientôt le savoir.

Ignorant tout ce qui se passait autour de lui, il continua à travailler en pensant à mille choses à la fois. Encore une fois, ce serait lui le mettre du jeu, et personne n'allait le soupçonner de quoi que ce soit, ni faire quoi que ce soit pour l'arrêter.

Car après tout, le pouvoir de S était absolu…


	4. Chapitre I : Vérité ou mensonge ?

**Chapitre I : Vérité ou mensonge ?**

Par cette belle matinée du mois de septembre, une faible lueur de soleil passait par la grande fenêtre qui faisait face à son bureau, donnant à l'énorme pièce un aspect très chaleureux.

Un plafond élevé orné d'un très grand lustre. Un sol tapissé de telle manière à ce que le bruit d'éventuels pas ne viennent pas perturber le calme indispensable à son travail. En face de la porte, il y avait une très grande fenêtre devant laquelle était disposé son bureau. Celle-ci donnait sur un paysage sauvage, des arbres et de la végétation mal entretenue, qui se propageait naturellement à vue d'œil.

Dans le mur à gauche, il y avait une bibliothèque, énorme, comme le reste. Elle était remplie de gros livres à l'aspect compliqué parfaitement symétriques. Sur le côté gauche, il y avait deux canapés couleur ocre disposés de part et d'autre d'une table basse en acajou, complètement vide, si ce n'était ce service à thé en porcelaine posé dessus.

Bien que très bon goût, le décor ne captivait plus son attention depuis très longtemps. Jean Descole était habitué à cette pièce. Depuis le premier jour où il avait mis les pieds ici, il avait décidé que cette pièce serait son bureau, son lieu de travail.

Et contrairement à son frère qui était plutôt du genre désordonné et qui n'avait pas de majordome, lui avait la chance d'avoir cet endroit en parfait état à n'importe quel moment. Encore un détail qui ne le préoccupait pas tellement.

Il était assis devant son bureau, quelques documents entre les mains, et semblait absorbé dans leur étude, lorsqu'il entendit frapper à la porte.

Ce ne pouvait être que deux personnes. Soit Raymond, son majordome, soit…

« Entrez », dit-il sans même lever la tête.

Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir, se refermer, puis rien du tout. Pris de doute, il tourna alors la tête.

Ce n'était pas Raymond, mais bien Penelope Koldwin.

Cette jeune fille de presque seize ans faisait un peu moins que son âge, quand on la regardait de près. Elle avait la carrure peu imposante, et le visage plutôt innocent. Comme quoi, les apparences sont souvent trompeuses. Elle était très maigre, ça se voyait même à travers les longues manches de sa chemise blanche ou la ceinture de sa robe vert foncé trop large pour elle. Ses yeux, identiques à ceux de son arrière-grand-père, reflétaient quelque chose entre la confusion et l'abandon. Ses cheveux clairs retombaient sur son visage pâle, couvrant une bonne partie de son front.

Le tout accentuait l'image d'une personne perdue, hésitante, inquiète, appeurée. Tout ce qu'elle ne voulait pas donner l'impression d'être.

« Penelope ! » S'exclama-t-il avant un léger sourire, tout en cachant discrètement les documents qu'il lisait sous un livre.

En guise de réponse, la jeune fille garda le silence.

« As-tu besoin de quelque chose ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix qu'il voulut réconfortante.

« Je peux vous parler ? »

Il tourna légèrement le regard vers le travail qu'il était en train de faire.

« Si je vous dérange, je vais revenir plus tard… »

« Non, pas du tout. De toute façon, j'avais bien besoin d'une pause. »

Il se leva et saisit la paire de lunettes rouge qui était sur le bureau, l'enfila et la rajusta puis adressa un nouveau sourire à l'enfant.

« Assieds-toi. » Il désigna l'un des deux canapés de la main.

Penelope s'exécuta. Il y avait de cela environ deux mois, elle avait rencontré cette personne pour la première fois. Jean Descole. Elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce que cet horrible malfrat au sang-froid et au visage masqué soit en vrai quelqu'un d'aussi gentil. Ses manières, sa façon de parler, son comportement digne d'un parfait gentleman, tout en lui lui rappelait étrangement le professeur Layton. Là, par exemple. Arrêter son travail pour écouter les soucis d'une gamine comme elle, la traiter aussi cordialement même si elle devait certainement le déranger, c'était quelque chose qu'elle voyait très bien Layton faire.

Tout ceci contrastait tellement avec l'image de l'homme qu'elle avait vu à Axerik. Mais lorsqu'il enlevait son masque, Jean Descole, ou plutôt, Desmond Sycamore, voilà comment il était vraiment.

« Alors ? » Demanda-t-il à nouveau. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Je veux savoir à propos de ma mère. Est-ce vraiment elle qui a… »

Desmond soupira.

« Penelope, cela fait deux mois que tu vis ici. Et pendant ces deux mois, combien de fois m'as-tu posé cette question ? »

« Je ne sais pas trop… »

« Et est-ce que ma réponse a été différente un jour ? »

Elle baissa la tête.

« Non. »

Le professeur Sycamore voulut détendre un peu l'atmosphère en changeant de sujet.

« Raymond a préparé de l'excellent thé ce matin », déclara-t-il en s'emparant de la théière. « Tu voudrais goûter ? »

« N'esquivez pas ma question. »

Il reposa la théière, et s'assit sur le canapé en face d'elle.

« Mais je n'esquive rien du tout, chère Penelope. Tu as eu ta réponse. »

« Mais c'est impossible ! » Répliqua-t-elle d'une voix plus élevée que précédemment.

« Aucun enfant en ce monde ne peut concevoir que sa mère ait commis un acte pareil, je te comprends. Mais Claire n'avait vraiment pas d'autre choix. Crois-moi, ce n'était pas une mauvaise personne, loin de là. »

« Justement ! »

« Pardon ? »

Penelope leva la tête, un semblant de détermination faisant surface dans son regard.

« Vous dites qu'elle n'avait vraiment pas d'autres choix ? Je n'avale pas ça. »

« Tiens donc… »

« Vous dites qu'elle a tué le professeur pour me défendre, que celui-ci voulait me tuer car il s'était mépris en me prenant pour vous ? Plus j'y réfléchis, plus cette explication m'a l'air saugrenue. »

Desmond rajusta ses lunettes.

« Et pourquoi donc ? »

« Déjà, je n'arrive pas à croire que le professeur Layton ait pu lever son arme sur quelqu'un. Loin de moi l'idée de l'idéaliser, mais ça ne lui ressemble vraiment pas, surtout que vous êtes son frère il n'aurait jamais tenté de vous tuer. »

« Tu ne devrais pas être aussi catégorique en analysant la psychologie de quelqu'un… »

« Ce n'est pas tout ! Là encore on pourrait croire à une exception… que vous étiez tellement dangereux qu'il voulait vous exterminer… même si je n'y crois pas non plus. J'ai bien remarqué que vous n'êtes pas quelqu'un de mal intentionné. »

« Encore une fois, tu ne devrais pas être aussi catégorique… »

Penelope ignora sa dernière remarque.

« Ce qui me dérange vraiment, c'est le comportement de ma mère. Il n'était pas normal. Je ne la connais pas assez bien pour faire tout un raisonnement basé sur sa personnalité, mais la façon dont elle a agi était bizarre. Je ne pense pas que qui que ce soit aurait agi de la sorte. »

« Aurais-tu l'obligeance d'expliquer ? »

« Layton n'en voulait pas après moi. Celui qu'il voulait tuer, selon votre explication, c'était vous. Mais alors, pourquoi ma mère a-t-elle immédiatement tiré sur lui ? Pourquoi ne lui a-t-elle pas juste crié qu'il se trompait de cible ? »

Sycamore ferma les yeux, réfléchit un instant puis les rouvrit.

« Claire ne savait peut-être pas tout. Elle pensait que tu devais être la cible. Après t'avoir suivi pendant tant d'années, elle a dû comprendre que tu voulais tuer Layton, et donc lorsqu'il a pointé son arme sur toi elle a pensé qu'il se défendait. Elle devait choisir entre toi et lui. Elle t'a choisi. »

« Non ! » Répliqua immédiatement la jeune fille.

Il la regarda sans mot dire.

« Pourquoi je voulais tuer le professeur ? Parce qu'il n'avait pas pu sauver ma mère. Si elle le savait, elle se serait juste montrée pour m'en dissuader. Quitte à mourir dans tous les cas, elle aurait pu nous sauver tous les deux. »

L'archéologue soupira.

« Penelope, malheureusement, ta mère est morte, et nous ne pourrons jamais comprendre ce qui l'a poussé à agir ainsi. »

« Mais… » Lopy se leva d'un bond. Sa voix qui au début était calme et réservée était maintenant animée d'une énergie qui ne lui était pas très habituelle lorsqu'elle abordait d'autres sujets. Une énergie… et de la colère. « Vous ne croyez pas que tout cela prouve que ce n'est pas elle qui l'a tué ? »

Il secoua la tête.

« Je suis navré de briser tes espoirs, mais je te le dis clairement, sans l'ombre d'un doute… »

Il la fixa à travers le verre de ses lunettes.

« Claire a tué Layton. »

« Mais… je refuse d'y croire. »

« Il n'y a personne d'autre qui aurait pu commettre ce crime. Elle-même me l'a avoué. Penelope, je suis vraiment désolé mais s'il y a bien une chose dans je suis certain, c'est bien ça. »

Penelope déglutit, ferma les yeux et les rouvrit, puis soupira.

« J'imagine que vous ne m'en direz pas plus. »

« Mais je t'ai déjà tout dit. »

Il se leva.

« Je comprends ce que tu ressens, mais tu dois l'accepter. Claire n'était pas fautive. Certes, elle a tué quelqu'un, mais elle avait ses raisons… »

« Ma mère n'est pas fautive, c'est moi qui le suis. C'est à cause de moi qu'elle a fait tout ça. Moi et ma stupidité astronomique qui m'a poussé à haïr Layton pour rien, à courir derrière une vengeance aveugle… sans ça, rien de tout cela n'aurait eu lieu. »

À nouveau, Desmond secoua la tête.

« Les choses ne sont pas aussi simples que ça… »

« Alors expliquez-moi ! »

Le professeur avança vers la jeune fille et posa une main sur une épaule.

« Tu devrais oublier tout cela. Cette histoire est terminée pour toi. N'essaie pas de t'en mêler davantage, au risque de découvrir d'autres choses qui… pourraient te déplaire encore plus. »

« De quoi parlez-vous ? »

« Ce n'est rien. Mais tu es jeune, Penelope, et tu as encore la vie devant toi. Ne stagne pas à cause de cette histoire. Depuis deux mois, tu ne fais qu'y penser. Ta santé va finir par s'en ressentir. »

« Vous pensez vraiment que je vais juste oublier ? »

« Claire t'a confiée à moi, et tu as dit me faire confiance pour cela, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui mais… »

« Alors écoute mes conseils. »

Elle s'apprêta à répondre mais Desmond Sycamore se redirigea vers son bureau.

« Je suis vraiment désolé, Penelope, mais je dois reprendre mon travail. Merci pour cette petite discussion. »

Elle comprit qu'il ne lui dirait rien de plus, et décida de s'en aller. La bienséance exigerait qu'elle lui dise au moins merci, mais elle ne pouvait se résigner à le remercier alors qu'il n'avait rien fait du tout.

C'est donc sans rajouter un mot qu'elle quitta la pièce, encore plus perdue qu'elle ne l'était en y entrant.

Desmond Sycamore reprit ses documents, ôta à nouveau ses lunettes et les regarda.

« Je me demande si je n'en ai pas dit un peu trop… »

* * *

Alors que Penelope refermait la porte, elle crut entendre Descole murmurer un mot qui n'avait vraisemblablement rien à voir avec la situation. Elle hésita à rentrer à nouveau pour lui poser la question, mais finit par ne pas le faire. Elle avait dû imaginer.

Après tout, qu'est ce que l'escrime venait faire là-dedans ?


	5. Chapitre II : La mélancolie de Luke

**Chapitre II : La mélancolie de Luke.**

Il sourit.

Alors comme ça, la petite Penelope commençait à avoir des doutes. Et le pauvre Sycamore, même quelqu'un d'aussi intelligent que lui ne pouvait pas trouver une excuse plus crédible que de sortir un simple « Ne t'en mêle pas. »

Pitoyable.

S recula un peu, s'adossant sur le dossier de sa chaise. Il devait préparer la suite. Il n'était pas encore sûr de tout, mais il savait que ça allait venir peu à peu, comme d'habitude.

Escrime. Quelle jolie référence… mais ça n'avait rien à voir.

Il fallait désigner sa prochaine victime.

Penelope ? Pourquoi pas ? Cette fille avait le don d'être désagréable. Personne n'allait regretter sa mort. En plus, si elle n'écoutait pas les précieux conseils de ce cher Descole et cherchait à en savoir plus, ne serait-ce pas une raison suffisante pour l'éliminer ?

Ça restait une option.

Pourquoi pas Descole lui-même ? Il en savait trop, c'était clair. Mais en même temps… il risquait d'avoir encore besoin de lui un moment.

De toute façon, il y avait un tas d'autres possibilités.

Luke ? Ou alors Flora… mais les deux n'en savent rien. Les tuer serait purement inutile.

Emmy ? Rodderick ? Non… ils étaient de l'autre côté.

Ou alors…

S soupira. À la base, il avait commencé à tuer pour des raisons… stratégiques. Par besoin. Et voilà qu'il cherchait quelqu'un à occire pour le plaisir. Non, ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il fallait procéder.

Il tuerait la bonne personne le moment venu. Pour l'instant, il allait se concentrer sur le plus important.

Les aiguilles de l'horloge qu'il n'avait pas auraient affiché sept heures du soir.

* * *

Flora regarda la lettre que Ramon lui avait confiée, non sans une certaine joie. Des gens qui pourraient lui envoyer une lettre, il n'y en avait pas mille. C'était soit Luke, soit Penelope.

Ses deux amis lui avaient tellement manqué.

Elle prit la lettre et monta dans sa chambre. Depuis son retour à Saint-Mystère, elle occupait l'une des plus belles pièces du manoir. Les habitants avaient été si heureux de la retrouver, et s'étaient montrés si bons et chaleureux qu'elle avait presque oublié que ce n'étaient pas de vrais humains

Elle s'assit sur le bord de son lit et ouvrit l'enveloppe. C'était une lettre de Luke.

 _« Chère Flora,_

 _Bonjour, comment ça va ? J'espère que ce n'est pas trop dur de vivre dans un village peuplé uniquement de robots._

 _Pour ma part, ce serait mentir que de dire que je vais bien, mais bon, ce n'est rien de nouveau. Il y a trop de choses qui me tourmentent. La mort du professeur, le destin de Clive et Janice. Le devenir d'Emmy. Et puis Penelope aussi… comment a-t-elle pu se résoudre à suivre un criminel comme Descole ? Descole, d'ailleurs, est-il vraiment un criminel ? Et si j'avais tort ? Et si c'était quelqu'un d'autre qui a tué le professeur ?_

 _C'est vraiment dur, Flora._

 _Je suis désolé. Mon but en t'écrivant n'était pas de te déprimer, loin de là. Il se passe aussi des choses agréables dans ma vie. La nouvelle ville dans laquelle j'habite est parfaitement charmante, et ma nouvelle école aussi. Je peux enfin être à côté de mes parents je peux enfin mener une vie normale._

 _J'ai raconté ce qui s'est passé à Axerik à mes parents, et ils étaient vraiment tristes eux aussi. Le professeur était leur ami à l'université, tu le savais ?_

 _Mon père a aussi envoyé une lettre à Roland et Lucile Layton, les parents adoptifs du professeur. Je ne pense pas que ça va leur apprendre quoi que ce soit, vu que tous les médias parlent déjà de la mort du professeur Layton, mais c'était un geste qu'il tenait à faire. Je n'ai même pas la force d'imaginer la douleur qu'ils doivent ressentir…_

 _La mort du professeur aura fait du mal à beaucoup de gens. C'est le genre de personne que personne ne veut perdre, et c'est souvent ce genre de personnes qui meurent les premières._

 _Pardon, je m'emporte encore._

 _Et toi, Flora, quelles sont tes nouvelles ? As-tu pu contacter Penelope ? As-tu reçu une lettre de sa part ? J'aimerais au moins savoir ce qu'elle est devenue._

 _L'autre jour, en lisant un livre, je suis tombé sur une énigme. D'ordinaire j'aurais été vraiment heureux et j'aurais tenté par tous les moyens de la résoudre. Mais là, devine ce que j'ai fait ? J'ai juste refermé le livre. J'ai fui une énigme, ma plus grande passion !_

 _De même, j'ai l'impression de moins aimer le thé, les puzzles, l'archéologie et l'aventure. Je suis devenu quelqu'un de si fade. J'imagine que j'ai grandi…_

 _Dis, Flora, est-ce que le professeur te manque ?_

 _Je me rends compte après son départ que tant de choses ont changé. Ma vie prend un tournant différent. Mes ambitions ne sont plus les mêmes. Si je t'en parle à toi, c'est car j'ai l'impression que nous sommes dans la même situation. Nous avons tous les deux rattaché notre existence à celle du professeur. Désormais qu'il est parti, serons-nous capables de voler de nos propres ailes ? Je ne sais pas toi, mais moi je n'en suis pas sûr._

 _Je ne pense pas que j'ai autre chose à dire. En commençant la lettre, je me disais que j'allais te raconter ma vie, te décrire ma nouvelle maison et parler des quelques amis que je me suis fait. Mais… je me retrouve à pleurer encore quelque chose qui est censé être terminé. J'aimerais tant redevenir le petit garçon insouciant que j'étais il y a quelques mois seulement, mais Axerik m'a changé. Axerik nous a tous changé._

 _Alors je vais m'arrêter là. Je suis désolé._

 _En espérant que ma prochaine lettre soit plus joyeuse, et que tu ailles un peu mieux que moi, je te dis au revoir._

 _Luke Triton. »_

Lorsque Flora termina de lire, elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Luke avait tellement changé. On sentait la dépression dans chacun de ses mots. Apparemment, il n'avait pas pu se remettre de tout ce qui s'était passé.

Elle non plus, elle ne s'en était pas remise. Chaque jour, elle s'efforçait d'oublier pour pouvoir continuer à vivre. Luke connaissait le professeur depuis plus longtemps qu'elle, et avait passé bien plus de temps avec lui. Elle pouvait s'imaginer sa souffrance.

Si seulement ça avait été une mort naturelle. Aussi chère soit la personne perdue, on finit par accepter. Mais la façon dont cette histoire avait fini ne faisait que les tourmenter de plus en plus.

Flora ne savait même pas si essayer d'oublier était le bon choix.

Elle essuya ses larmes avec la manche de sa robe et posa la lettre sur le lit. Il fallait qu'elle lui réponde. Non, pas maintenant…

Luke allait mal. Si elle écrivait quelque chose maintenant, ce serait triste et déprimant. Elle allait attendre qu'elle aille mieux pour lui écrire quelque chose d'au moins un tout petit peu réconfortant.

Elle se laissa aller en arrière et tomba sur son lit, ses larmes resurgissant.

Penelope… elle ne l'avait plus revue non plus, ni même eu de ses nouvelles. Elle n'avait pas eu la chance de lui parler vraiment, comme une amie. Depuis leurs retrouvailles, tout allait de pire en pire…

Elle ressaisit la lettre de Luke, et se rendit compte que quelque chose était écrit sur le dos. Bizarre, Luke avait pourtant terminé sa lettre…

 _« NB : j'ai tellement divagué dans cette lettre que j'ai failli oublier de te dire le plus important. Fais attention, ce que je te dis là doit rester entre nous. »_

Flora fronça les sourcils.

 _« Tout le monde sait que le professeur est mort à Axerik, n'est-ce pas ? Mais personne n'est censé savoir qu'il est mort assassiné. Nous ne l'avons dit à personne._

 _Lorsque j'ai révélé ceci à mes parents, ils ont été profondément choqués, mais n'empêche, leur réaction était… bizarre. Ils m'ont demandé qui a fait ça, je leur ai dit que je ne savais pas et je leur ai tout expliqué en détail. Ils m'ont dit que c'était certainement Descole, qu'il avait plus d'un tour dans son sac et qu'il était horrible._

 _Mais à aucun moment ils n'ont cherché à porter plainte, ni même souhaité divulguer ceci à la presse dans l'espoir de l'arrêter. Au contraire, ils m'ont demandé de n'en parler à personne tant qu'on n'était pas sûrs de l'identité de l'assassin._

 _Peut-être que c'est normal, comme réaction… mais je reste sceptique… voilà que je me retrouve à douter de mes propres parents._

 _Mais, tu sais, ce n'est pas ça qui m'a le plus intrigué._

 _Le lendemain, en descendant les escaliers menant au rez-de-chaussée, j'ai surpris mes parents à la cuisine en train de discuter. Je sais que c'est mal d'espionner les autres comme ça, mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'écouter une partie de leur conversation._

 _-Escrime. Je te dis que ça a un rapport avec escrime._

 _-Brenda ! Tu ne devrais pas parler de ça comme ça._

 _-Mais ils ont tué Hershel !_

 _-Ils n'avaient pas intérêt à le tuer. Tu sais qu'ils avaient besoin de lui._

 _-Mais tu as entendu ce qu'à dit Luke ? Tout colle parfaitement. Les Aslantes, les pages déchirées, Emmy, Descole. Ne me dis pas que tu crois qu'ils n'ont rien à voir._

 _-Si, mais ce n'est pas eux qui ont tué Hershel je ne pense vraiment pas._

 _-Alors qui l'a fait ?_

 _-Je n'en sais rien… ah ! Luke !_

 _Je t'avoue que j'étais bouche bée. Je leur ai immédiatement demandé ce que « escrime » voulait dire, et ils m'ont répondu que c'était le mot français pour « fencing »._

 _De un, je ne comprends pas pourquoi utiliser le mot en français, et de deux, comment l'escrime a pu tuer le professeur ? Bien sûr, je leur ai posé la question, et là ils ont répondu que j'avais mal compris, qu'ils parlaient d'autre chose et que c'était une vieille histoire de l'université._

 _Je ne sais pas comment je dois l'interpréter._

 _Bref, je voulais juste te le dire. Je ne sais pas si ce détail a une quelconque importance. Non, en fait, il n'en a aucune. Ce n'est pas comme si je désirais continuer mon enquête, que j'avais besoin de rassembler des indices._

 _J'en ai assez._

 _Je te dis au revoir, désolé d'avoir encore parlé pour ne rien dire. »_

* * *

S esquissa un large sourire. Les choses devenaient si intéressantes.

Ce n'était que le début, et pourtant, tout le monde semblait sombrer dans le chaos.

Allez, il fallait continuer.

À l'instant même, il entendit des coups à sa porte. Sans lever la tête, il demanda à la personne d'entrer.

La porte s'ouvrit et une petite fille de treize ans franchit le seuil. Elle s'approcha dans l'obscurité de la pièce et s'arrêta à un mètre de lui.

« Ta chambre est vraiment sombre, c'est déprimant. »

« Je l'aime bien comme ça. »

Elle s'avança encore jusqu'à arriver derrière lui. Passant la tête au-dessus de son épaule, elle regarda ce qu'il était en train de faire.

« Encore collé à ton PC ? Tu fais quoi ? »

« J'écris. »

« Ta fanfiction ? »

« Exact. »

Elle recula à nouveau.

« Fais une petite pause et descend. Maman t'appelle pour manger, et elle te dit que ce n'est pas la peine de lui dire que tu n'as pas faim. »

« J'ai pas faim. »

La petite fille se mit à rire.

« Et ensuite tu te plains parce que tu as la peau sur les os ! »

Elle tourna les talons et avança jusqu'à la sortie, puis tourna la tête.

« Allez, viens ! Maman va être en colère. »

Il leva la tête vers elle et soupira.

« J'arrive… »

Tout en souriant, l'enfant lui fit signe de la main.

« OK. Je t'attends en bas, Sean. »

Et elle s'en alla, le laissant seul dans la pièce obscure.


	6. Chapitre III : Chapitre III

**Chapitre III : Chapitre III.**

Il descendit au rez-de-chaussée où le reste de la famille l'attendait autour de la table du dîner. Sa mère, sa petite sœur, et un autre jeune homme visiblement un peu plus âgé que lui.

Il avança la tête baissée, percevant à peine les mots que sa génitrice adressait à son égard. Sans doute une autre remarque comme quoi il avait mis trop de temps à descendre. Ce qu'il pouvait s'en foutre !

Il prit place à côté de la plus jeune, saisit sa cuillère et commença à manger sans regarder personne. Pendant un instant, un silence gênant s'installa, un silence que le jeune homme assis en face de lui finit par briser.

« Alors, Sean, tu étais encore avec ta fanfic ? »

« Oui », répondit Sean d'une voix détachée, sans même lever la tête.

« C'est la dernière partie que tu entames, c'est bien ça ? Maria m'en a un peu parlé ; ça l'air intéressant. »

« Hum… ouais. »

« Mais ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi tu ne veux rien publier ? Je veux dire, les fanfictions sont faites pour ça. Il y aura des gens qui vont lire et te donner des conseils. À la place tu refuses de montrer tes écrits à qui que ce soit. »

Sean leva la tête.

« De quoi tu te mêles ? » Lança-t-il sur le même temps ennuyé.

« Moi ? Ben, j'aimerais bien lire ce que mon petit frère écrit, c'est tout. »

« Lire ce que mon petit frère écrit ? » répéta-t-il avec un petit rire moqueur. « J'y croirai presque ! »

« Pardon ? »

« La ferme ! »

Le regard surpris, le plus âgé des deux fixa son cadet, muet, alors que celui-ci continuait de manger en silence, ignorant les regards intrigués de sa mère et sa sœur posés sur lui.

Il posa sa cuillère, recula sa chaise et se leva.

« Tu n'as pas fini de manger ! » L'interpella Maria.

Mais il ne répondit pas. Il quitta la pièce, laissant derrière lui trois personnes qui, une fois de plus, ne comprenaient rien à son attitude.

Le pouvoir de S était absolu. Tant qu'il ne quittait pas les murs de cette pièce trop sombre.

Il entra dans sa chambre et ferma la porte à clé. Il ne voulait voir personne, ni parler à personne. Il ne voulait qu'une seule chose : écrire.

Il s'assit donc à nouveau face à son ordinateur, allumé et ouvert sur un fichier word vierge. Il devait commencer un nouveau chapitre.

Lestement, ses doigts qui avaient appris la position de chaque lettre sur le clavier tapèrent « **chapitre III** », puis il recula à nouveau et réfléchit un instant à ce qu'il allait écrire.

Peut-être la réponse de Flora à Luke… ou peut-être un chapitre sur Emmy. Non, mieux ! Un chapitre sur _lui…_ cette personne… le plus grand antagoniste. Le boss final.

Comme il avait fait avec Axerik. Parler de lui avec une certaine touche de mystère sans dévoiler son identité, glisser un indice là, une fausse piste là, et se délecter face à la confusion totale de ses personnages.

Sean n'avait aucune pitié lorsqu'il écrivait. Il était capable de tout.

Oui. Lui… il allait parler de lui. « Escrime ». Fencing. Le dernier antagoniste. L'ennemi final. La fin… il aimait vraiment ce mot.

C'est pour ça que le titre du dernier tome de sa trilogie, c'était ça. « **La Fin.** » Certains penseront que ce n'est pas très original comme titre, mais lui, Sean, S, aimait ce titre plus que tout.

La fin. La fin. La fin. Rien que le répéter dans sa tête le rendait fou de bonheur !

Il écarta d'une main ses cheveux qui retombaient sur son front, laissa un très large sourire se dessiner sur son visage pâle, et se pencha en avant.

 **La Fin…**

* * *

 **Chapitre III :** _… je trouverai un titre quand j'aurai terminé d'écrire…_

Il tapa le poing sur la table, si violemment que quelques papiers s'envolèrent pour tomber par terre.

« Non, non, non ! Comment avez-vous pu permettre une chose pareille d'arriver ? »

La jeune femme en face de lui recula instinctivement. Il faisait vraiment peur lorsqu'il était énervé.

« Vous m'aviez demandé de ne pas réagir, juste de le guider… »

Il se retourna vers elle.

« Mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il se fasse tuer ! » Hurla-t-il si fort que la jeune femme sursauta.

Elle détourna le regard.

« Vous savez… il avait tout prévu, il savait qu'il était en danger, et s'était préparé, il était prêt à faire face à Descole. »

« Bien sûr qu'il était prêt ! C'était sa mission ! » Répliqua-t-il toujours d'une voix colérique.

« Mais… Claire, il ne s'y attendait pas. Personne ne s'y attendait. »

Il recula de son bureau et commença à marcher dans la pièce.

« Une personne revenue du passé, c'est sûr que ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus commun. Même un génie comme Théodore ne pouvait pas le prévoir. »

« C'est pour ça qu'il est mort », conclut la jeune femme avec une tristesse apparente dans le timbre de sa voix.

Il respira lourdement puis se retourna vers elle.

« Excusez-moi d'avoir crié », reprit-il d'une voix plus calme. « Ce n'était pas de votre faute. Vous avez suivi les consignes. »

Il avança un peu vers elle.

« Même si j'ai pu noter quelques… dérives », termina-t-il en avec un léger sourire qui n'avait rien de bienveillant.

Elle n'avait rien à répondre à cette dernière remarque. Il avait raison. Elle avait fait des choses qu'elle n'était pas censée faire, mais… c'était plus fort qu'elle. Au final, ça n'avait tout de même servi à rien.

« Enfin bref, n'oubliez pas de venir plus tard au rapport, et ramenez avec vous les documents que vous avez collectés. »

« Oui », répondit-elle d'un ton solennel.

Elle tourna les talons et s'apprêta à sortir, lorsqu'il l'appela à nouveau.

« Emmeline Altava ! » Elle se retourna. « Qui est Mildred Brice ? »

Elle ouvrit grand les yeux, surprise.

« C'est un faux personnage que j'ai incarné à Axerik, vous êtes bien au courant. »

Il afficha un large sourire machiavélique.

« Je le sais, mais ce nom ne vient pas purement de votre imagination, ai-je tort ? »

Emmy était sidérée.

« _Qui_ vous a inspiré ce personnage ? »

« Vous êtes absolument au courant de tout ? »

« Mon travail m'oblige à creuser toutes les pistes. »

Elle soupira.

« Mildred… c'est une longue histoire. »

Il s'assit.

« Je suis tout ouïe. »

Elle n'avait pas envie d'en parler, mais elle savait très bien que travailler pour ce genre d'organisation signifiait qu'elle devrait tout leur raconter, même sa vie privée qui n'a rien à voir avec leur activité.

Elle se rappela de la raison pour laquelle elle faisait tout ça.

« En fait, Mildred Brice était… »

* * *

Flora relut une cinquième fois sa lettre. Pas de faute, pas de remarque déplacée, elle avait vraiment peur de dire quoi que ce soit qui aurait pu brusquer le pauvre Luke. S'il sombrait encore plus par sa faute, elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

Elle plia la feuille et s'apprêta à la glisser dans une enveloppe, mais elle déplia aussitôt.

 _Je la relis juste une dernière fois._

C'était le lendemain du jour où elle avait reçu la missive de Luke. La veille, elle avait passé une journée qui n'était pas des plus agréables, et la nuit elle avait eu du mal à dormir tant elle n'arrêtait pas de réfléchir, mais aujourd'hui, Flora se sentait prête.

Il y avait aussi cette dernière note que Luke avait ajoutée à la fin. Cette histoire d'escrime… Flora, tout comme Luke, n'y comprenait rien. Ayant reçu quelques cours de français lorsqu'elle était plus jeune, elle connaissait bien le mot, mais ne voyait pas pourquoi le dire spécialement en français.

Flora n'était pas, contrairement à ce que tout le monde semblait croire, stupide.

Si le mot avait été dit en français, c'est qu'il fallait le dire en français. On n'intègre pas comme ça, des mots aussi peu communs d'une langue étrangère dans son discours. Pas dans ce genre de cas de figure, en tout cas.

Mais les parents de Luke l'avaient fait.

À partir de là, Flora comprit que la langue était importante. Ou peut-être pas la langue, mais plutôt la phonétique. _Fencing_ n'évoquait rien de particulier, mais dans « escrime », il y avait le mot « crime ». La mère de Luke avait dit que c'étaient eux qui avaient « tué » le professeur. Crime, tuer, c'était logique.

Mais « es », qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ?

Elle chassa ces pensées de sa tête et porta le regard vers la lettre qu'elle avait écrite.

 _« Cher Luke,_

 _J'allais commencer cette lettre avec les formules habituelles, mais, tu sais, je vais m'abstenir. Je n'ai pas besoin de te demander si ça va, ni de te dire que moi-même, je ne nage pas dans le bonheur._

 _Nous avons vécu une horrible aventure, avec un horrible début, un horrible déroulement, et une horrible fin. À aucun moment nous n'avons eu le droit de sourire ou d'espérer quoi que ce soit._

 _Et maintenant, nous sommes obligés de continuer à vivre comme si de rien n'était. Chacun est parti de son côté. Tu as rejoint tes parents dans un pays étranger dont tu ne connais rien, je suis allée vivre dans un village perdu ou il n'y a aucune trace de vie humaine à part moi, Lopy est partie avec un criminel, ne laissant aucune trace d'elle. Même Emmy nous a abandonnés. Nous sommes tourmentés chaque jour par le souvenir du professeur. Oui, toi et moi comptions beaucoup, beaucoup trop sur lui. Maintenant qu'il n'est plus là, nous avons l'impression qu'une partie de notre âme est morte avec lui._

 _Je peux parfaitement comprendre, Luke._

 _Mais tu sais, parfois, quand j'y repense, je me dis que les choses sont bien comme elles sont. Plus on y réfléchit, plus on se rend compte qu'on a eu de la chance. Nous avons survécu, malgré mille dangers qui nous guettaient là-bas._

 _Je vais te révéler quelque chose… que je n'ai jamais dit à qui que ce soit avant aujourd'hui._

 _Tu te rappelles de ton départ, la toute première fois ? Oui, juste après cette histoire avec Clive et la ville souterraine. Tu es parti, nous laissant seuls, moi et le professeur. Bien sûr, tu es revenu plus tard après l'histoire qui s'est déroulée à Folsense avec Lopy, mais, sais-tu ce qui s'est passé entre-temps ?_

 _Sais-tu que le professeur était au bord de la dépression durant cette période ? »_

Flora regarda tristement cette ligne. Elle pouvait imaginer le regard de Luke en la lisant. Elle avait hésité à en parler, mais maintenant que le professeur était mort, elle ne pouvait plus garder tout cela pour elle.

 _« Oui. Une dépression. Bien sûr, il ne l'a montré à personne, moi comprise. Dès qu'il franchissait le seuil de sa chambre, il devenait le gentleman que tout le monde connaissait. Souriant, flegme, poli et très gentil. Il gardait sa souffrance et sa douleur pour lui et lui seul._

 _Mais moi, je l'ai remarqué. Ces cernes sous ses yeux, ces quelques fois où son regard se perdait dans le vide alors qu'il prenait son thé, ce timbre triste maladroitement dissimulé dans sa voix lorsqu'il me disait bonjour._

 _Le professeur a longtemps souffert, seul._

 _Oui, Luke, la douleur et la tristesse, c'est le lot de chacun dans cette vie. Chacun est condamné à en recevoir sa part. Toi, moi, Lopy, nous ne sommes pas les seuls._

 _Alors, si je peux te donner un conseil du haut de mes quelques années d'expérience de cette vie, c'est de passer à autre chose. Je suis bien placée pour savoir que c'est difficile, mais nous n'avons vraiment pas d'autre choix. Oublie cette histoire, c'est le mieux que tu puisses faire. Oui, le professeur nous manquera à jamais, mais comme nous nous sommes accrochés à lui, accrochons-nous à autre chose. Quelque chose de moins éphémère… je ne sais pas, un rêve, une ambition. N'importe quoi._

 _Peut-être que c'est une sorte d'abandon, mais je crois que c'est la meilleure chose à faire. Alors, avec amertume, je te le dis ici : moi, j'abandonne._

 _Laisse cette histoire d'escrime, oublie le meurtre et l'île, la Princesse, Clive, laisse tout ça derrière. Sinon, tu ne pourras jamais aller de l'avant._

 _Pour Lopy, je n'ai malheureusement aucune nouvelle d'elle. Je n'ai même pas son adresse pour lui écrire. Elle me manque, mais je me dis que comme le destin m'a réuni avec elle une fois, il le fera une seconde. J'espère._

 _Courage, Luke. Tu es le digne apprenti du professeur. Le disciple numéro 1. Ne l'oublie jamais._

 _Au revoir,_

 _Flora Reinhold. »_

* * *

S sourit. Les passages dramatiques. Les lettres remplies d'émotions. Ce qu'il aimait écrire ça.

Il débordait d'idées. Il avait l'impression qu'un flot d'inspiration commençait à couler en lui, et il n'était encore qu'au troisième chapitre.

Ah oui ! Il n'avait toujours pas mis de titre ! Il remonta vers le début de chapitre et réfléchit un instant.

« Les espoirs de Flora » lui vint à l'esprit, pour contraster avec le titre précédent, « la mélancolie de Luke ». Il porta les doigts sur son clavier et l'index de sa main gauche se posa sur le E d'un geste machinal.

Mais à cet instant, il eut un sentiment étrange.

Sa tête se mit à tourner, il avait le vertige, et sa vision devenait de plus en plus floue.

Il s'appuya sur la table pour rester droit, mais sentit une vague de douleur s'emparer de lui.

« Mon Dieu, c'est quoi ? »

Il allait crier à l'aide, mais sa voix le trahit lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche et aucun bruit n'en sortit.

Le monde autour de lui commençait à tourner dans tous les sens.

C'est à cet instant que ses yeux se fermèrent. Il perdit connaissance et sa tête s'écrasa sur son clavier.

 _« Uyè-tuèjht-uèuyèy-tè—((-_èrgiejno,encd »_


	7. Chapitre IV : Le nouveau monde

**Chapitre IV : Le nouveau monde.**

 _Le son d'une cloche. Un enfant qui court de plus en plus vite. Il trébuche sur une petite pierre et tombe par terre._

 _Commençant à sentir la douleur, il s'appuie sur ses deux mains pour se relever. Une fois_ _agenouillé, il ressent du sang glisser de son front. Sa mère lui répétait toujours de se protéger le visage avec les mains lorsqu'il tombait, mais il n'avait jamais de bons réflexes._

 _Il a mal. Déjà, ses larmes se joignent au fil de sang, lui troublant la vue. Il pleure. Il ne sait rien faire à part pleurer._

 _Une femme le rejoint en courant. Elle s'agenouille à côté de lui et passe le bras derrière son épaule._

 _« Chéri, est-ce que ça va ? » Demande-t-elle d'une voix inquiète._

 _Tout en continuant de sangloter, il lève la tête et lui montre sa blessure du doigt._

 _La femme laisse alors échapper un soupir de soulagement._

 _« Mon Dieu ! Tu m'as fait peur ! Je croyais que tu étais blessé. »_

 _« Mais je suis blessé ! » Arrive-t-il à articuler de sa voix haletante étouffée par ses pleurs._

 _Elle sourit._

 _« Ce n'est rien du tout, mon chou. Juste une petite égratignure. Je te répète tout le temps de ne pas courir, mais tu ne m'écoutes pas. »_

 _« Mais j'ai du sang, regarde ! »_

 _Sortant un paquet de lingettes de son sac, elle en prend une et lui essuie les quelques tâches rouges sur le visage._

 _«Allons, c'est plus de peur que de mal. » Elle lui montre les traces de sang sur la lingette. « Regarde, il y en a très peu. »_

 _Elle froisse le tissu et se relève, puis lui tend la main._

 _« Allez, lève-toi. On est déjà en retard. »_

 _Il sent son cœur se serrer. Elle s'en fiche de lui. Sa propre maman le voit blessé, pleurer, et elle ne s'en soucie pas le moins du monde._

 _« Tu viens, Sean ? » Répète-t-elle en se penchant un peu plus._

 _Il se lève sans prendre la main qu'elle lui tend, s'essuie les larmes qui baignent son visage et rajuste son cartable sur son dos._

 _« Regarde, tu as sali ton pantalon ! » Elle le réprimande en époussetant ses vêtements. « Que vas dire la maîtresse quand elle te verra dans cet état ? »_

 _Il détourne la tête. « Que va dire la maîtresse ? » Il était blessé, et s'était tout ce qui comptait pour elle._

 _« Elle va sans doute me demander pourquoi je ne suis pas aussi sage et soigné que mon grand-frère », répondit-il d'une voix lasse._

 _« C'est parce que Maël est sorti vingt-minutes avant toi », explique la maman avec un petit ton de réprimande. « Alors que toi tu ne voulais pas sortir avant de finir une autre partie de jeu vidéo. »_

 _Il ne dit plus rien, et ils continuent à marcher jusqu'à l'école. Naturellement, le portail est déjà fermé. Le gardien accepte de le laisser entrer après que la mère lui ait expliqué pourquoi ils étaient en retard, omettant le jeu vidéo et parlant uniquement de la chute de son fils. Il entre ; la cour est déjà vide._

 _Il se retourne vers sa maman. Elle lui fait un signe de la main et s'en va, le laissant seul. Seul, comme toujours._

 _« Allez, reste pas planté là », gronde le gardien. « T'attends quoi pour aller en classe, petit garnement ? »_

 _Il s'en va en courant, combattant les larmes qui se forment à nouveau dans les coins de ses yeux. Il ne peut pas entrer en classe en pleurant. Ses camarades vont se moquer de lui, comme la dernière fois._

 _C'est là qu'il entend une voix, venant de nulle part, mais l'enveloppant de tout part._

 _« Personne ne t'aime. Pourquoi tu ne veux pas comprendre cela ? »_

Il se leva en sursaut.

C'était un rêve. Tout ceci n'était rien d'autre qu'un rêve.

« Mais… j'ai déjà vécu ça… » se murmura-t-il à lui-même, se remémorant cette histoire. « À part cette voix, à la fin… j'ai déjà vécu ça. »

Ça datait. Il était visiblement encore au primaire. Le rêve datait d'une bonne dizaine d'années, mais il s'en souvenait. En même temps, de telles histoires représentaient le quotidien de l'enfant qu'il était.

Sean passa une main sur son front, remontant les mèches noires qui tombaient sur son visage. C'est là qu'un frisson parcourut tout son corps.

« Où suis-je ? »

Il était allongé sur un lit qui n'était pas le sien, dans une chambre qui n'était pas la sienne non plus.

Un hôpital ? Non… cet endroit n'avait rien d'une chambre d'hôpital. La pièce était minuscule et sombre. La peinture sur les murs était tellement ancienne que certaines parties étaient complètement desséchées, voire décolorées. On voyait à peine le sol tant il était couvert d'objets divers. Certains semblaient avoir de la valeur, d'autres, au contraire, auraient dû finir à la poubelle. Il y avait une petite lampe qui pendouillait du plafond, illuminant à peine la pièce d'une lumière jaunâtre. Le lit sur lequel il était allongé se trouvait dans un angle de la pièce. Le matelas était mou et visiblement usagé, et une couverture jaune à rayures oranges était étalée dessus. À sa droite, une petite fenêtre aux volets de bois entre-ouverts dévoilait un paysage qu'il avait du mal à apercevoir tant il faisait noir.

Il ne connaissait pas cet endroit.

Laissant sa tête retomber sur l'oreiller, il ferma les yeux. Peut-être était-il encore en train de rêver ? Non… il savait très bien que c'était la réalité.

Quand est-ce qu'il s'était endormi, déjà ? Il n'avait pas le souvenir d'être allé au lit. Non…

 _Attends… je ne me souviens de rien… c'est flou…_

Il avait le souvenir d'être allé dîner. Oui, c'est ça. Et il avait hurlé sur Maël, son grand-frère. Puis il était remonté dans sa chambre pour continuer à écrire. Ses souvenirs se coupaient là. Il avait beau se creuser la tête pour essayer de savoir ce qui s'était passé après, c'était le néant.

Il se leva. Ce n'était pas en restant allongé ici qu'il allait comprendre ce qui se passait. Enjambant la pile d'objets qui était disposée près du lit, il arriva devant la porte. C'est là qu'il remarqua quelque chose. Il n'était pas seul dans la pièce.

Il y avait un autre garçon. Il ne l'avait pas vu car un énorme carton le cachait. Assis par terre, visiblement endormi, ses jambes étaient repliées et il avait la tête appuyée sur ses genoux. Sean ne pouvait pas voir son visage, mais il lui semblait étrangement familier.

Il savait qu'il devait s'adresser à lui. Lui savait surement ce qu'il faisait là, à moins qu'il n'ait lui-même atterri ici sans savoir comment ni pourquoi. Cependant, il n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à l'approcher. Il ne le connaissait pas. Sean était extrêmement maladroit avec les gens qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Il décida d'aller jeter un œil dehors et, au pire, s'il ne trouve rien, il reviendra ici parler à ce type.

Se retournant rapidement vers la porte, son coude poussa par mégarde une statuette qui était posée sur un autre artefact et elle tomba, causant un bruit considérable.

Le jeune homme se leva en sursaut.

« Qui va là ? »

Sean écarquilla les yeux. Non, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là, lui ?

« Ah ! Ce n'est que toi », remarqua le garçon en se levant. « Tu t'es enfin réveillé ? »

Sean resta bouche bée un instant. Il avait envie de reculer, mais il avait peur de percuter un autre objet.

« Tu… tu es fan de professeur Layton ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix très basse, hésitante.

« Professeur Layton ? » Le jeune homme réfléchit un instant. « C'est ce type qui a sauvé Misthallery il y a quelques années, n'est-ce pas ? Non… je suis pas particulièrement fan de lui. »

« Alors pourquoi tu fais un cosplay de Corvus ? » Demanda Sean.

« Cos-quoi ? Parle plus fort, je ne t'entends pas. »

« Cosplay », répéta Sean, s'efforçant de ne pas avoir l'air intimidé, ce qui était le cas.

« Hein ? »

« Pourquoi es-tu déguisé en personnage de Professeur Layton ? »

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils.

« Je ne suis pas déguisé. Par contre, tu es bizarre, et comment tu connais mon nom ? »

Sean recula instinctivement.

« Je… laisse tomber. »

Il se retourna vivement et s'apprêta à fuir en essayant d'éviter au mieux les obstacles.

Mais l'autre le rattrapa aussitôt.

« Attends ! » S'écria-t-il en lui agrippant le poignet. « Je ne suis pas un monstre, d'accord ? »

Sean essaya de se détacher mais l'autre était beaucoup plus fort que lui. Il comprit alors qu'il passait pour un lâche, et qu'en plus, son comportement était bête. Oui, il mourrait d'envie de fuir, mais il devait comprendre qu'est-ce qui était en train de se passer.

Il se retourna.

« Qui es-tu ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix toujours aussi faible.

« Je m'apelle Corvus. Mais ça, tu sembles déjà le savoir. »

Corvus aussi, était sceptique. Ce nouveau venu était étrange. Son comportement, ses vêtements, sa façon de parler. On aurait dit qu'il venait d'un autre monde.

« Et toi ? »

« S… Sean. »

Il lâcha son poignet.

« D'où tu viens ? »

« Je… je peux savoir où je suis ? »

Corvus fronça encore une fois les sourcils.

« Tu es chez moi. Tu ne viens pas de Misthallery, je suppose ? »

« Mist… hallery ? »

Sean frissonna. La seule théorie qui lui venait en tête était si insensée qu'il préférait continuer à passer pour un débile que d'essayer de la vérifier.

« Tu ne connais même pas le nom du village ? »

« Comment je suis arrivé ici ? »

Corvus soupira.

« On ne va pas en finir si tu réponds à mes questions par des questions, tu sais. »

Sean ne répondit pas.

« Bon, écoute. Je vais tout te raconter puis ce sera ton tour, d'accord ? »

Il hésita un moment, puis hocha la tête.

Corvus poussa le carton et alla s'asseoir sur le bord du lit.

« Je t'ai trouvé ce matin à la porte de ma maison. Comme tu étais inconscient, je t'ai fait entrer et tu as dormi toute la journée. Voilà. Ton tour. »

« Je ne sais rien… j'étais chez moi et puis… »

« C'est louche », dit Corvus en le toisant du regard. « Tu _es_ louche. »

« Je peux partir ? » Demanda Sean, de plus en plus confus.

« Non. »

« P… pourquoi ? »

Corvus garda le silence un moment. Sean allait l'ignorer et fuir lorsqu'il lui répondit.

« Depuis que je t'ai recueilli ce matin, il y a un truc bizarre qui m'arrive. Je ne sais pas si c'est à cause de toi, mais je parie que c'est le cas. »

« Je… désolé. »

« Franchement, j'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi timide que toi ! Je te fais peur ?»

« Non… » répondit Sean d'une voix tremblante.

Corvus se leva, avança jusqu'à la porte, suivi du regard se l'autre garçon aux cheveux noirs.

« Viens, je vais te montrer. »

Sean hésita à le suivre, mais apparemment, il n'avait pas le choix. Il ne comprenait pas. Il semblait être dans un rêve… un rêve où il était entré dans l'univers de Professeur Layton !

Surement un rêve. _Dans ce cas, je n'ai rien à craindre…_

Il avança à son tour vers la porte.

Dehors, il faisait entièrement noir. Il n'y avait même pas de lampadaire. Sean dut se débattre entre le désir de s'éloigner de ce « Corvus » qu'il ne connaissait pas, et entre le besoin de rester proche de lui pour s'orienter dans la pénombre.

« Où allons-nous ? » Demanda Sean après une longue hésitation.

« Je vais te montrer quelque chose », répondit Corvus qui marchait devant lui. « On a juste besoin de trouver quelqu'un. »

« Quelqu'un d'autre ? » Questionna le jeune écrivain que l'idée de devoir parler à un autre inconnu terrifiait.

« Oui quelqu'un d'autre. N'importe qui devrait faire l'affaire. Le problème c'est que tout est fermé la nuit. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux… me montrer ? »

Corvus s'arrêta de marcher et se retourna.

« Bon, je vais te dire. Depuis que je t'ai trouvé ce matin, quelque chose de très bizarre m'arrive. Plus personne ne semble me remarquer, comme si j'étais devenu invisible. »

« Quoi ? »

« Je t'ai dis que c'était bizarre. Alors si tu as trempé là-dedans, dis-le-moi tout de suite. »

Sean sursauta.

« Je… je n'y suis pour rien. »

« Si tu le dis », répondit le jeune brun d'un air sceptique.

Ils continuèrent à marcher en silence pendant un moment.

« Le problème, c'est que toi, tu me vois normalement. »

« Hum. »

« Si c'est pas une preuve suffisante contre toi ! »

« Je ne sais pas. »

Ils entrèrent dans une ruelle un peu mieux éclairée que la première. Quelques magasins étaient encore ouverts, et Sean eut encore plus peur que lorsqu'ils marchaient dans le noir.

« Je te crois », dis-t-il à l'autre. « Pas besoin de prouver quoi que ce soit. »

En fait, il voulait juste partir de cet endroit.

Mais à cet instant, une fille et un garçon qui marchaient au bord de la rue s'arrêtèrent devant eux.

« Corvus ! » Appela la fille alors qu'ils s'approchaient tous les deux des deux jeunes hommes.

Le concerné fut frappé par la stupeur. Quelqu'un avait enfin remarqué sa présence ? 

Mais sa stupeur fut encore plus grande lorsqu'il vit les deux jeunes gens passer devant lui et aller vers l'autre garçon.


	8. Chapitre V : Révélation

**Chapitre V : révélation.**

« Salut, Corvus ! » S'exclama la jeune fille en souriant. « On ne s'attendait pas du tout à te voir dehors à une heure pareille. »

Sean recula alors qu'elle s'approchait. D'abord Corvus, maintenant Tony et Arianna ! Qu'est-ce qui se passait ?

« Ça n'a l'air d'aller », remarqua Tony. « Il s'est passé quelque chose ? »

Pourquoi ils lui parlaient à lui ? Ce n'était pas lui, Corvus. Lui, c'était Sean. Sean Hayden. Pas Corvus Je-ne-sait-quoi. Il devait y avoir une erreur.

« Corvus ? »

Ils le regardaient d'un air inquiet. Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire ? Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire ?

Il eut alors le réflexe de se retourner vers Corvus, le vrai, que les deux autres ne semblaient pas du tout remarquer. Ce dernier semblait tout autant consterné ; alors comme ça, il disait vrai lorsqu'il a affirmé que personne ne semblait se rendre compte de sa présence. Étrange…

Mais peu importe. Sean se trouvait dans une situation qui ne lui permettait pas de réfléchir à autre chose : comment il devait agir.

« Euh… je ne suis pas Corvus… »

« Quoi ? Arrête de plaisanter. »

« Mais si ! Corvus est juste là. » Il dirigea le regard vers le jeune homme qui les regardait du coin de l'œil.

« Où ça ? »

Ça ne fonctionnait pas.

« Joue leur jeu », lui indiqua Corvus. « On verra bien ce que ça donne. »

Jouer leur jeu, facile à dire ! Il ne savait même pas quel genre de relation il avait avec eux, et en plus, son caractère et celui de Corvus étaient plus opposés que le jour et la nuit. Comment était-il censé se faire passer pour lui ?

« Tu es sûr que ça va ? » Demanda Arianna. « Tu sembles un peu confus. »

« C'est vrai que tu es timide de nature », lui répondit Tony. « Mais nous sommes tes amis. D'habitude, tu es plus à l'aise avec nous. »

Corvus fronça les sourcils. Lui, timide de nature ?

« Et on ne t'as pas vu de toute la journée au marché noir », termina le jeune garçon. « Je me suis dit que tu avais un jour de repos comme il n'y avait pas de ventes aujourd'hui. »

« Tu n'aimes pas trop sortir, après tout », termina Arianna. Son frère approuva en hochant la tête.

Corvus n'en revenait pas. Ce n'était pas du tout lui, ça. Mais oui, bien sûr que ce n'était pas lui ! Ils parlaient à Sean, après tout. Mais… pourquoi l'appelaient-ils par son nom à lui, et l'ignoraient, lui, le vrai ?

« Bon, il faut qu'on rentre, Tony. »

« Oui. Repose-toi et on se reparle demain, OK ? »

Ils lui firent un signe et s'apprêtèrent à partir, lorsque Tony s'arrêta à nouveau.

« Arianna, attends ! Tu as oublié de lui donner cette lettre. »

« Ah oui ! »

Elle s'approcha à nouveau de Sean et lui tendit une enveloppe qu'elle gardait dans la poche de sa jupe bleu marine.

« Un homme que je ne connais pas me l'a donnée et m'a demandé de la donner à Corvus. Tiens ? »

Sean prit la lettre d'une main tremblante et les deux Barde s'en allèrent.

Il resta un instant debout, la fixant, se demandant dans quelle galère il était tombé, lorsque la voix de Corvus derrière lui vint le sortir de ses pensées.

« C'est encore plus compliqué que ce que je croyais. »

Il sursauta. Se retournant lentement, il remarqua que l'autre garçon ne semblait pas aller très bien lui non plus.

« On dirait qu'ils parlent de toi, juste en transformant Sean par Corvus. Tu les connais ? »

« Oui… enfin non. Enfin, je les connais, mais ils ne me connaissent pas. »

En voyant l'expression de Corvus, Sean se jura de ne plus dire quelque chose qui le ferait passer encore plus pour fou. Après tout, comment allait-il lui expliquer qu'il connaissait Arianna et Tony parce qu'il avait joué à Professeur Layton et l'appel du spectre ?

Il lui tendit la missive.

« Tiens », dit-il en tournant la tête, évitant de le regarder. « Elle a dit que la lettre était pour Corvus. Elle est donc à toi. »

« Sauf qu'apparemment, c'est toi, Corvus. » Il y avait dans sa voix quelque chose qui sonnait comme du dédain.

Ne négociant pas, Sean reprit la lettre.

« Au pire, nous pouvons la lire tous les deux », suggéra le chef du clan du corbeau noir.

Sean hocha la tête.

« Rentrons chez moi, il fait trop noir ici pour lire. »

Sean hocha à nouveau la tête.

Ils reprirent le chemin en silence. Chacun était trop occupé à réfléchir à ce qui était en train de se passer. La théorie de Sean semblait se confirmer, et ça lui faisait peur. Non, peut-être que ce n'était qu'une mise en scène. Oui, c'était plus probable. Mais… ces rues, ces personnes, cette aura si spéciale, il le sentait bien.

Il était dans l'univers de Professeur Layton.

Deux mètres devant lui, Corvus marchait, le dos droit, le genre de posture qu'on pourrait imaginer chez quelqu'un comme lui. Il avait de la prestance.

Son écharpe beige se balançait au rythme de ses pas, de même que ses cheveux brun gris. Sean savait qu'il allait mal lui aussi, ça ne devait pas être super agréable de devenir invisible aux yeux du monde du jour au lendemain. Mais malgré tout, il avait su garder son calme et prendre des décisions, rapidement.

Sean sortit la lettre de la grande poche de son sweat-shirt beaucoup trop grand pour lui, et la regarda. Une lettre pour Corvus… pourquoi avait-il l'impression que cette lettre avait un rapport avec tout ça ?

« Tu as un endroit où dormir ? » Demanda soudain Corvus.

Sean sursauta à nouveau. Il n'était jamais prêt aux répliques soudaines de son compagnon.

« Tu ne viens pas d'ici, non ? Et tu ne me sembles pas avoir de l'argent sur toi. »

« Oui », répondit-il doucement en hochant la tête, bien que l'autre ne pût pas le voir.

Corvus soupira.

« Je sais que je ne devrais pas recueillir chez moi quelqu'un d'aussi louche, mais… » Il tourna la tête, un petit sourire sarcastique sur les lèvres. « Je ne vois pas qui aurait peur de quelqu'un comme toi. »

Effectivement, le jeune écrivain n'avait pas grand chose d'effrayant. Il n'était pas très grand, et avait la peau sur les os. Une peau très pale, d'ailleurs. Il nageait pratiquement dans son sweater gris, les bouts de ses doigts apparaissant à peine à la fin de ses longues manches. Pareil pour ses baskets noires pratiquement englouties sous les plis d'un pantalon noir qui avait visiblement quelques tailles de plus. Même ses cheveux noirs retombant sur son front et lui arrivant à la moitié du cou donnaient un air si négligé qu'on ne pouvait juste pas le prendre au sérieux.

Il en fut presque blessé, sauf qu'il était habitué à ce genre de remarque.

« De plus », ajouta Corvus en regardant à nouveau devant lui. « Si tu es vraiment Corvus, n'est-il pas logique que tu habites chez toi ? »

Il soupira.

« On dirait bien que je ne vais pas pouvoir me débarrasser de toi de sitôt. »

Sean ne dit rien. Lui aussi, il ne voulait plus le voir, mais avait-il d'autre choix que de rester avec lui ?

« Demain, si cette histoire n'est pas réglée, nous irons en ville. Je veux voir si Tony et Arianna sont les seuls à te prendre pour moi. »

Aller en ville ? Voir d'autres gens ? Revivre plusieurs fois la situation extrêmement gênante de tout à l'heure ?

« Et si ça doit durer, je vais devoir t'apprendre quelques trucs. Le marché noir a besoin du corbeau noir, et le corbeau noir a besoin de Corvus. L'idée de te confier de telles responsabilités ne m'enchante point, mais je peux au moins t'utiliser comme couverture. »

Sean frissonna, frappé par un vent nocturne glacial.

« Je n'ai pas mon mot à dire ? » Demanda-t-il en essayant d'avoir l'air aussi confiant qu'il pouvait.

Corvus retourna à nouveau la tête.

« Non. »

Ravalant sa colère, Sean se promit de se venger une fois rentré chez lui, devant son PC…

Enfilant la capuche de son haut, il continua à suivre Corvus dans la pénombre de la nuit.

* * *

Allumant la lumière, Corvus écarta quelques cartons et avança vers le milieu de la pièce.

« Ferme la porte derrière toi ! » Ordonna-t-il à l'autre qui venait de rentrer.

Sean s'exécuta. Mais il resta debout près de la porte, ne voulant s'approcher davantage, réfléchissant à ce qu'il devait faire désormais.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? » S'impatienta Corvus. « Lis-nous cette lettre. »

Mais alors que Sean s'apprêtait à ouvrir l'enveloppe, l'autre jeune homme s'approcha rapidement de lui et la lui arracha.

« Tu sais quoi, je vais la lire. Ta voix est si basse que je n'entendrai rien sinon. »

Sean ne résista pas. Il resta debout sur place alors que corvus s'effondrait contre le mur et sortait la feuille. Rien n'était écrit sur l'enveloppe ; il délia la lettre et se mit à lire. Sa voix, contrairement à celle de Sean, était claire, assez élevée sans pour autant percer les oreilles de ses auditeurs, assurée, profonde, et quelque peu intriguée.

 _« Cette lettre est destinée à Corvus. Lequel, allez-vous me demander ? Eh bien…c'est pour toi, Sean Hayden._

 _Oui, je suis au courant. Je suis au courant de tout. Voyez vous… mon pouvoir est absolu._

 _Mais Corvus, reste ici. Tu es tout autant concerné. »_

Corvus leva la tête vers Sean, le regard consterné.

« Quelle genre de mascarade est-ce ? »

« Je…n'en ai… p…pas la moindre idée. »

Curieux, Corvus continua aussitôt sa lecture.

 _« Alors Sean, comment se passe ton séjour ? Tu l'auras deviné, tu es désormais captif du très singulier univers de Professeur Layton._

 _Oui, ta théorie, aussi farfelue puisse-t-elle paraître, était juste. Si tu crois encore en possible mise-en-scène, je m'attends à ce que tu puisses m'expliquer la différence de graphismes entre la vraie vie et l'endroit dans lequel tu te trouves. »_

Corvus s'arrêta de lire à nouveau.

« Mais de quoi est-ce qu'il s'agit ? » Hurla-t-il, ne comprenant rien. « Et c'est quoi ce délire autour du professeur Layton ? »

Sean ne lui répondit pas. Lui arrachant la feuille, il continua de lire.

 _« Bon. Je pense que tu me crois maintenant ?_

 _Ah, suis-je bête ? Tu te demandes certainement qui je suis ? Ça tombe bien, je n'avais pas l'intention de te le dire._

 _Bon. Bon… il serait temps de passer aux choses sérieuses, non ?_

 _Sean, tu es celui a écrit Professeur Layton et l'Ultime énigme et La Princesse d'Axerik, n'est-ce pas ? Tu avais l'intention de conclure en écrivant ton dernier tome : La Fin._

 _Eh bien, c'est très simple, tu vas l'écrire._

 _Bien sûr, tu te doutes que ce sera un peu différent._

 _À partir d'aujourd'hui, tu es un personnage à part entière dans l'univers de Professeur Layton. Tu l'as remarqué, tu as pris pour cela la place de Corvus. Pourquoi lui spécialement ? Tout simplement parce qu'il fallait un garçon de la même tranche d'âge que toi. J'ai pensé que Corvus serait un bon choix, tu ne trouves pas ?_

 _Dans la mémoire de tous ceux qui connaissent Corvus, il a été remplacé par toi. Son apparence, Son caractère, tout. Sauf son nom est resté. De ce fait, tu es déjà intégré à l'univers. Je suis plutôt sympa à t'économiser autant de temps, tu ne trouves pas ?_

 _Et quant à lui, il n'est plus. En fait, si, mais son existence est assimilable à celle d'un esprit que seul toi peut voir. Il n'a même pas besoin de dormir ou de manger, mais il peut le faire s'il le veut. Rassure-toi, Corvus, tu n'es pas mort. Cette situation est temporaire… enfin, j'espère. »_

Corvus fronça les sourcils, la bouche entrouverte.

 _« Cette fois-ci, tu vas devoir écrire une histoire et la vivre en même temps._

 _C'est très simple. Débrouille-toi un cahier et un stylo, et entame ton écriture. Tu es écrivain, alors, tout ce que tu écriras arrivera à tes personnages. Toujours aussi simple._

 _Tu peux décider de tout ce que tu veux, comme pour les deux autres tomes. Faire faire aux personnages ce que tu veux, leur faire dire ce que tu veux, tuer qui tu veux, ajouter qui tu veux, interpréter ce que tu veux comme tu veux._

 _Ton pouvoir est absolu._

 _Bien entendu, tu as des limites, comme avant d'ailleurs. Si tu choisis de faire quelque chose d'illogique, de défier les lois de la physique, de sortir du caractère d'un personnage, tu peux le faire, mais après tu devras fournir une explication logique._

 _Aussi, Corvus étant un cas spécial et ne pouvant interagir avec personne, tu n'as aucun contrôle sur lui._

 _Et, lorsque tu auras l'impression d'avoir fini, tu n'auras qu'à écrire « Fin » pour que je sache. Là, ce sera mon tour… de juger ton chef d'œuvre._

 _Si tu veux rentrer chez toi, ce dernier tome devra être meilleur que les deux premiers._

 _Si je le trouve moins bien, s'il y a des contradictions, si tu n'expliques pas quelque chose, eh bien tu resteras ici pur toujours. Ta fin ne sera jamais finie, et « La Fin » deviendra « La Fin Infinie »._

 _Je sais que tu n'aimes pas ta vie d'antan, mais je ne pense pas que tu préfères passer le restant de tes jours dans un jeu vidéo, entouré d'inconnus, et pas un seul objet électronique en vue, et sans plus personne sur qui exercer ton « pouvoir absolu »._

 _Alors fais attention, Sean._

 _Il en va de même pour Corvus. Si tu réussis ta mission, il reviendra à sa vie d'avant, sinon, il restera dans cet état pour toujours._

 _Oh ! Juste une dernière précision, en tant qu'écrivain, tu n'as le droit de changer le scénario que par écrit. Pas question d'intervenir personnellement, sous peine de voir le jeu s'arrêter immédiatement. Et si tu n'écris rien, les choses suivront leur cours naturel. Il n'y aura pas d'histoire, et tu ne seras pas libéré avant qu'il n'y ait une._

 _Je pense avoir tout expliqué. Tu vois qu'il n'y a absolument aucune différence avec ce que tu fais d'habitude. Normalement, tu devrais y arriver._

 _Corvus restera avec toi durant toute cette période. Il sera ton guide dans cet univers qui t'es familier et inconnu à la fois. L'enjeu est tout important pour lui alors, je doute qu'il refuse de se mettre de son côté. Ah ! Et je compte sur toi pour tout lui expliquer plus tard. Le pauvre ne doit rien comprendre à ce que je raconte._

 _Nous allons nous limiter à cela pour commencer. Je te contacterai très bientôt pour te donner plus d'instructions._

 _Voyons qui l'emportera, La fin ? Ou la fin infinie ?_

 _Je te surveille de très près._

 _Cordialement,_

 _Quelqu'un. »_

Sean lâcha la feuille et son regard se porta sur Corvus qui ne comprenait effectivement rien. Il reporta le regard vers le sol ou la lettre gisait. Ses yeux vert foncé étaient grands ouverts, son souffle déséquilibré, et quelques gouttes de sueurs perlaient sur son front et ses mèches noires.

Ça ne pouvait être qu'une blague.

« Tu vas m'expliquer à la fin ? » S'énerva Corvus.

« Tu as de quoi écrire ? » Demanda Sean d'un ton trop autoritaire pour quelqu'un comme lui.

Corvus, vif d'esprit de nature, ne négocia pas. Il lui donna le vieil agenda sur lequel il notait les ventes prévues pour les jours suivants au marché noir ainsi qu'un stylo à plume.

Sean prit l'agenda, l'ouvrit très violemment, et, les mains tremblantes, se mit à écrire dessus. Passant la tête par dessus son épaule, Corvus lut ce qu'il nota.

 _« C'était une nuit assez froide. Lorsque une heure du matin sonna, un vent frappa, faisant claquer la petite fenêtre à côté du lit dans la petite chambre occupée par Corvus. Un homme habillé d'une chemise bleu clair à rayures plus foncés et d'un pantalon militaire passa devant celle-ci en chantant_ twinkle twinkle little star, _remarquant la fenêtre ouverte, il jeta un œil à l'intérieur et remarqua le bazar qui y régnait._

 _-Pauvre Corvus, dit-il dans un soupir. Il a tant de travail, j'espère qu'il se repose un peu au moins._

 _Un second coup de vent frappa, la fenêtre claqua, et l'homme s'éloigna en continuant de chanter. »_

Avec des événements aussi détaillés, si cela se produisait, c'est que le destinateur de la lettre disait vrai. Sean ne savait même pas ce qu'il devait espérer.

« Ne me dis pas que tu le crois », dit Corvus qui saisissait à peu près l'objectif de Sean sans pour autant comprendre cette histoire de tomes et d'univers de professeur Layton.

Ne répondant pas, Sean porta le regard vers l'horloge murale, surveillant la grande aiguille qui s'approchait de plus en plus douze, la petite étant pratiquement posée sur le un.

Corvus le vit compter silencieusement. _Trois, deux, un…_

Une heure du matin !

Le vent frappa et la fenêtre claqua. De loin, une voix qui se rapprochait se fit entendre. Corvus et Sean s'échangèrent un regard consterné.

 _« Twinkle twinkle little star, how I wonder what you are… »_

L'homme apparut près de la fenêtre, il ne vit pas les deux garçons qui n'étaient pas dans son champs de vision, mais remarqua le désordre de la pièce.

« Pauvre Corvus. » Il soupira. « Il a tant de travail, j'espère qu'il se repose un peu au moins. »

Le vent frappa à nouveau, la fenêtre claqua, et l'homme s'éloigna.

 _« Up above the world so high, like a diamond in the sky… »_

Sean resta immobile un instant, avant que ses mains ne lâchent prise sur l'agenda qui alla atterrir près de la lettre.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, il comprit ce que ressentaient ses personnages lorsqu'ils apprenaient une nouvelle absolument incroyable.


	9. Chapitre VI : Le défi

**Chapitre VI : Le défi.**

 _Pourquoi devrais-je avoir peur ? Contrôler des gens par écrit, c'est ce que je fais depuis si longtemps. Je ne suis pas le seul. Tous les gens qui ont un jour écrit une histoire l'ont fait._

Sean avait le regard fixé sur le sol, les yeux écarquillés. Corvus vit ses petits doigts blancs et tout fins trembler sous sa manche.

 _Mais bon sang ! Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?_

« Eh toi ! »

 _Quelle sorte de folie est en train de m'arriver ? Je dois rêver…_

« Sean ? »

 _Mais je sais que je ne rêve pas ! Tout cela n'a rien d'un rêve !_

« Sean ? »

 _Mais alors c'est quoi ? Ça n'a ni tête ni queue ! Ça n'a aucun sens !_

« Sean ! »

Corvus avait hurlé. Il était à bout, lui aussi, et cet idiot continuait à rêvasser au lieu de lui expliquer.

Sean releva la tête, sous l'effet du choc, il cria à son tour sans réfléchir.

« Je veux rentrer chez moi ! »

Corvus poussa un lourd soupir énervé. Se posant en face de l'autre jeune homme, il lui agrippa violemment les épaules.

« Écoute, tu ne vas pas commencer à faire ta fillette ici ! Le type de la lettre a dit qu'on a le même âge, donc t'as dix-huit ans, c'est ça ? »

Sean, le choc encore lisible sur le visage, se contenta de hocher lentement la tête.

« Eh bien agit comme tel ! »

Il le lâcha. Ramassant la lettre et l'agenda que le jeune écrivain avait laissés tomber, il les lui mit dans les mains.

« Je suis encore plus perdu que toi », ajouta-t-il d'une voix plus calme. « Mais je veux tout comprendre avant de faire une tête comme la tienne. »

« Tu ne peux pas comprendre », dit simplement Sean. Il avait beau avoir dix-huit ans, sa voix ressemblait plus à celle d'un adolescent. Le fait qu'il parlât toujours aussi bas y jouait pour beaucoup. Corvus l'avait remarqué, sa voix avait eu un peu plus de profondeur lorsqu'il lui avait demandé son agenda, prenant une bonne dose de confiance par la panique.

N'empêche, Corvus n'aurait jamais deviné qu'ils avaient le même âge. Si seulement ce n'était pas le cas, il n'aurait jamais été mêlé à cette histoire.

« Raconte toujours, on verra. »

Sean reposa le regard sur la lettre.

« Ça risque d'être très long. »

Corvus s'assit par terre en tailleur et ôta sa casquette.

« Ça tombe bien, il paraît que je n'ai plus besoin de dormir. »

* * *

Il fallut toute la nuit à Sean pour expliquer à Corvus ce qui se passait, ou du moins, ce qu'il avait pu comprendre. Depuis le début, il savait que ça allait être difficile, mais ça l'a été encore plus que ce à quoi il s'attendait.

Déjà, il avait fallu lui faire comprendre que toute sa vie, toute sa personne, et même tout ce qui l'entourait, n'était rien d'autre qu'une minuscule histoire créée par quelqu'un pour amuser des gens. Sean devait être honnête avec lui-même : il n'aurait jamais pu accepter une nouvelle pareille si on la lui avait annoncée à lui. Aussi comprenait-il parfaitement la réaction de Corvus.

« Oui, c'est ça ! Que comptes-tu me raconter pour ton prochain mensonge ? »

Au début, Sean avait essayé de le convaincre, mais il avait vite compris que des choses pareilles ne s'acceptent pas au bout d'une petite argumentation. Il avait décidé de passer à la phase suivante. Sans doute la plus compliquée. Il fallait expliquer à quelqu'un qui vit approximativement dans les années soixante le concept de jeu vidéo, puis celui de fanfiction.

Corvus avait écouté sans broncher. Dans sa tête, il devait certainement croire qu'il venait de croiser le plus grand mythomane de toute sa vie, et qu'il valait mieux le laisser continuer avec ses chimères.

Et finalement, Sean lui expliqua qu'il avait écrit une fanfiction sur le jeu Professeur Layton supposée contenir trois tomes, qu'il avait écrit les deux premiers sans encombre mais qu'au bout du troisième, il s'était retrouvé dans cet endroit.

« Voilà », déclara-t-il comme pour mettre fin à son récit. « Le reste est clairement explicité dans la lettre. »

Il regarda Corvus, appréhendant un peu sa réaction. Les deux jeunes hommes étaient tous les deux assis par terre, à environ deux mètres l'un de l'autre. Sean avait trop peur de se rapprocher plus, mais ne pouvait pas reculer davantage car il arrivait à la limite de la pièce.

Corvus souleva un sourcil.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi, si ma vie est un jeu comme tu le prétends, celui-ci doit avoir pour nom celui d'une personne que je n'ai croisé qu'une fois dans ma vie ? »

« C'est parce que tu n'es qu'un personnage secondaire. Hershel Layton, lui, est le personnage principal. Tu n'apparais même pas dans mes histoires, et je ne comptais jamais te faire apparaître. »

Corvus réfléchit à sa prochaine question.

« Et comment toi, tu es arrivé là ? »

« Je ne sais pas. »

« Logiquement, ça devrait être le créateur de ce jeu, non ? »

Sean souleva la tête.

« Logiquement, ça ne devrait être personne. »

« Tu as raison », lui accorda le chef du clan du corbeau noir. « Sauf qu'il n'y a rien de logique dans ce que tu viens de me raconter. »

Sean ne répondit pas.

Et Corvus ne dit plus rien.

Pendant un instant, ils gardèrent le silence. Sean, penché en avant, sa capuche cachant le haut de son visage, se sentit frissonner. Il se rappela qu'il avait écrit « C'était une nuit assez froide. »

Alors comme ça, son pouvoir était vraiment absolu ?

« En gros, tu peux écrire n'importe quoi et contrôler tout le monde sauf moi ? »

« Je crois bien… »

« Et si tu termines ton histoire, tu rentres chez toi et je redeviens moi-même ? Je pourrai reprendre ma vie d'antan ? »

« C'est ce qu'il dit. »

Le plus grand des deux resta un instant silencieux, à réfléchir. Il ne savait plus trop comment agir.

 _C'est complètement fou, je ne peux simplement pas le croire… pourtant, tout semble prouver qu'il a raison. Peut-être est-ce une simple mise en scène… il est certainement de mèche avec les habitants, cela expliquerait pourquoi il n'a aucun contrôle sur moi…_

Corvus fronça encore plus les sourcils.

 _Mais… dans quel intérêt ?_

Il le savait, Arianna et Tony étaient ses amis. Jamais ils ne se seraient alliés avec un parfait inconnu contre lui. Et d'ailleurs, un parfait inconnu ne pouvait juste pas obtenir la coopération de tous les habitants. Corvus était catégorique. Il n'avait jamais vu Sean dans Misthallery auparavant.

Mais pourtant, cette explication restait plus logique que celle que l'autre lui avait donnée.

Mais, en l'occurrence, qu'il sache ce qui se passait exactement ou pas, Corvus ne pouvait rien faire. Il décida alors, après une énorme hésitation, de continuer à suivre cette étrange personne et de se faire une idée sur ses motivations au fur et à mesure.

 _J'accepte de travailler avec toi, mais je ne te crois pas et je ne te fais certainement pas confiance._

Il se leva, adressant un regard qu'il s'efforça de garder impassible vers l'autre.

« Nous allons voir où tout cela va nous mener. »

Sean, fidèle à lui-même ne dit rien. Toujours assis, tournant la tête, il observa les premières lueurs de l'aube à travers la petite fenêtre. Il n'avait pas vraiment sommeil, car il avait dormi pendant toute la journée, la veille, mais il mourrait de faim.

Après tout, il n'avait rien mangé depuis combien de temps… quarante-huit heures ?

Et bien qu'il eût naturellement un appétit d'oiseau, il sentait son estomac lui faire mal tant il avait faim.

« Dis… » commença-t-il, un peu gêné.

« Oui ? »

« Tu… n'aurais rien à manger…n'importe quoi fera l'affaire. »

Corvus sourit, amusé par l'embarras de l'autre garçon.

« On dirait que même ma nourriture, tu vas me la voler. »

Il prit une pomme jaune sur une étagère devant lui et la lui jeta. Sean la rattrapa avec ses deux mains.

« Tiens, c'est tout ce que j'ai. Si tu veux autre chose, va au marché. Mais je suppose que tu n'as pas d'argent, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sean hocha timidement la tête.

Corvus soupira.

« Il faut vraiment tout faire pour toi… et puis il va falloir t'acheter de quoi écrire. Je n'ai pas envie de voir mon agenda rempli avec tes scénarios loufoques. »

* * *

Vers la moitié de la matinée, Sean et Corvus rentrèrent à nouveau chez ce dernier. Ils avaient été au marché pour acheter de quoi manger et écrire. Pour le premier, Sean avait assuré qu'un peu de pain, de l'eau, et une orange suffiraient. Pour le second, il avait pris un petit cahier et un stylo à un marchand de rue qui vendait un peu de tout.

Assis sur le bord du lit, il avait vite avalé sa nourriture sous le regard de Corvus pour qui le concept de la faim n'existait plus. Pendant, un moment, il se demanda comment son organisme allait fonctionner, s'il allait vieillir.

« Tes vêtements aussi posent problème », remarqua-t-il en se remémorant les regards que les gens avaient portés sur lui lorsqu'il était sorti. « Ils sont assez… bizarres. »

Sean posa le morceau de pain qu'il avait mangé à moitié sur ses genoux et leva la tête.

« C'est normal, l'époque est différente. »

« Il vaut mieux te changer. »

« Je n'ai rien d'autre. »

Corvus soupira encore. Il commençait vraiment à être fatigué.

« Prends mes vêtements, comme tout le reste. »

Puis il l'examina du regard.

« Quoique… je ne pense pas qu'ils t'iront. Nous n'avons pas du tout la même taille. »

Même ses propres vêtements étaient trop grands pour lui, alors ceux de quelqu'un de bien plus grand et corpulent que lui n'étaient même pas envisageables. Corvus n'était pas énorme, mais Sean était le contraire.

« Tant que je rentre dedans, je m'en fiche », dit l'écrivain d'une petite voix en hochant les épaules.

« Bon. Je vais aller te chercher un truc qui pourrait t'aller. »

Alors que Corvus se retournait pour aller fouiller un placard de l'autre côté de la chambre, Sean ouvrit son cahier tout neuf et prit son stylo.

Il regard la page blanche qui s'offrait à lui. Une page nouvelle. Il pouvait y écrire n'importe quoi, et ce qu'il écrirait allait se passer. En temps normal, il y parvenait sans peine, mais, lorsqu'il rapprocha le stylo du papier, sa main s'arrêta et les mots se moururent dans sa tête.

S'il écrivait quoi que ce soit, il savait que ça allait se passer.

Mais est-ce que ceci avait la moindre importance ? Ce monde, bien qu'il fût désormais immergé dedans, restait un monde imaginaire. Le « quelqu'un » qui avait envoyé la lettre avait bien dit qu'il n'y avait aucune différence entre écrire une histoire ici et ce qu'il faisait d'habitude.

Il n'avait qu'une seule chose à faire. Écrire son scénario comme il l'avait prévu et quitter ce cauchemar, revenir chez lui, redevenir un écrivain normal.

Mais… il ne parvint pas à écrire quoi que ce soit.

Tremblants, ses doigts entourant le stylo se rapprochaient et s'éloigner de la feuille. Ça ressemblait à une panne d'inspiration, mais il savait que ce n'en était pas une. Il n'en avait jamais eu.

Lorsque Corvus revint, il le trouva assis, le regard tremblant, le stylo encore dans la main. Sur ses genoux, le cahier était toujours vide.

« Tiens », dit-il en lui tendant les vêtements qu'il avait apportés pour lui.

Sean ne réagit pas.

« Tiens ! » Répéta-t-il, agacé par cette habitude de ne jamais répondre lorsqu'il lui parlait.

« Merci. » La voix de Sean était encore plus basse que d'habitude.

« Change-toi et finis de manger », lui indiqua Corvus d'un ton involontairement autoritaire, séquelle de son rôle de chef du clan. « Je vais faire un tour dehors et voir si quelqu'un me remarque, même si je n'y crois vraiment plus. »

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir, il tourna à nouveau la tête.

« Et surtout, ne pars pas d'ici sans me prévenir, et n'écrit rien tant que je ne suis pas revenu. »

Sean voulut lui dire que c'était à lui qu'on avait confié la mission et qu'il n'avait pas besoin de ses ordres, mais il n'avait simplement pas le courage de le faire.

Alors il se contenta d'un regard ennuyé, et Corvus s'en alla.

Sean se laissa alors affaler sur le lit et regarda le plafond.

 _Qu'est-ce que je vais faire…_

Ses pensées revinrent quelques années plus tôt… _cette époque._ Il ne pouvait pas l'oublier. C'était parfaitement gravé dans sa mémoire.

 _« Cher journal intime,_

 _Aujourd'hui j'ai réussi à me venger de celui qui m'a embêté hier. Je lui ai coupé la tête et je l'ai jetée aux fins fonds de l'océan. Tu te rappelles de cette fille qui m'a collé des étiquettes sur le dos ? Je lui ai fait boire de l'eau de Javel et je lui ai arraché les yeux. Quant à la maîtresse qui m'a puni parce que j'ai prêté mes devoirs à d'autres élèves alors que c'était eux qui m'avaient forcé, elle s'est fait voir tuer tous ses enfants devant ses yeux, ça lui apprendra d'être aussi injuste._

 _Je sais que c'est mal, ce que j'ai fait, ce à quoi je pense… mais… si ce n'est que de l'écrit, alors ce n'est pas bien grave, non ? À l'heure qu'il est, le garçon a encore sa tête à sa place, la fille est en parfait état, et la maîtresse doit être en train de jouer avec ses enfants, si elle en a._

 _C'est juste sur mon papier que ça se passe et ça me permet au moins de me sentir un peu moins opprimé, alors ce n'est pas trop mal, tu ne crois pas ? »_

Sean fixait encore le plafond, quelques mèches noires tombant sur son front, ses yeux verts tremblants. Il avait tué Vladimir, Katia, même Layton… parce que ce n'était que de l'écrit.

Mais… dans un monde où tes personnages deviennent vrais, peux-tu vraiment continuer à faire autant d'horreurs ?

Et si tu ne le fais pas… pourrais-tu, toi qui ne sais écrire que des tragédies, faire une histoire où personne ne souffre ?

 _« Si ce n'est que de l'écrit, alors ce n'est pas bien grave, non ? »_

Et si ce n'est plus « que de l'écrit », alors comment…

« Comment je vais faire ? »


	10. Chapitre VII : Le maître du jeu

**Chapitre VII : Le maître du jeu.**

« Je dois vous parler. »

Elle leva les yeux larmoyants vers l'homme qui était debout en face d'elle.

« Les choses ne vont pas très bien. »

« Que voulez-vous dire ? »

« Nous avons quelques complications. Il semblerait qu'il… ne coopère pas ça continue comme ça, il va finir par lâcher prise. »

Les deux mains serrées contre son cœur, elle secoua la tête.

« Je savais que c'était une énorme erreur. Nous n'aurions jamais dû faire ça. »

« Tout n'est pas encore perdu. »

« Ce n'est pas la peine de me mentir. »

Les larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues, et elle le regarda avec une colère qui semblait vouloir sortir de ses yeux pour le poignarder.

« Assassin ! »

* * *

Sean l'avait compris. La tâche qui l'attendait n'allait pas être des plus simples.

Il n'arrivait juste pas à y croire. Entrer dans l'univers d'un jeu, a-t-on jamais entendu parler d'une mascarade pareille ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ça tombe sur lui ?

Mais Corvus avait raison sur un point, ça ne servait à rien de sombrer dans la panique. Sean devait se faire une raison. Il était peut-être le pion de quelqu'un comme les autres personnages étaient ses pions à lui, mais il n'avait d'autre choix que d'obéir.

Tout comme Corvus avait accepté de l'aider dans ce jeu parce qu'il n'avait pas d'autre option, Sean aussi devait se plier aux ordres de ce « quelqu'un », simplement car il était le seul à pouvoir lui dire comment il était venu là, et comment il pourrait rentrer chez lui.

Rentrer chez lui…

Sean n'était pas sûr qu'il y ait jamais eu un endroit portant ce nom. Il n'était même pas certain qu'il voulait rentrer. Après tout, qu'avait-il dans l'autre monde, le _vrai_?

Rien de spécial.

Ici, il était dans un monde fictif. Même son statut était assuré par le rôle qu'il avait prit à Corvus. Ici, il était respecté et aimé, sans même l'avoir cherché. Ici, il ne serait jamais traite de la même manière.

En fin de compte, est-ce que cette histoire valait la peine d'être écrite ? Est-ce que la _Fin_ marquait simplement la fin de son ancienne vie, le début d'une autre ? Est-ce qu'il fallait abdiquer sans même essayer ?

Il regarda le cahier vide qu'il avait entre les mains. Un mot, juste un. S'il l'écrivait, son sort serait sellé pour toujours.

Le pion dans le jeu de quelqu'un…

Ce quelqu'un n'était pas stupide. Pourquoi lui aurait-il proposé un jeu dont l'enjeu est si futile pour lui ? Cette personne savait que Sean ne tenait pas particulièrement à son ancienne vie, pourtant.

 _"Je sais que tu n'aimes pas ta vie d'antan, mais je ne pense pas que tu préfères passer le restant de tes jours dans un jeu vidéo, entouré d'inconnus, et pas un seul objet électronique en vue, et sans plus personne sur qui exercer ton « pouvoir absolu »."_

Sean n'était pourtant pas féru d'électronique, et les personnages du jeu n'étaient pas de parfaits inconnus pour lui. Ce n'était pas comme si les gens de son monde à lui étaient tous ses amis. Quand au pouvoir absolu, rien ne l'empêchait de créer de nouvelles histoires qui n'impliquent pas les personnages de professeur Layton, et continuer à écrire autant qu'il voudrait.

Mieux encore, il pouvait ne jamais finir son histoire. Il pouvait utiliser le pouvoir qu'il avait pour forcer les gens qui l'entouraient à le traiter comme un roi. Certes, il ne quitterait jamais le jeu puisque ceci n'est pas très logique, mais qui voudrait quitter un monde dont il est le maître ?

La personne qui l'avait envoyé là était soit extrêmement stupide, soit très gentille, soit un menteur qui ne tiendra pas ses promesses.

Un petit sourire se dessina sur le coin de ses lèvres. Un sourire qui n'avait rien d'adorable.

Il était un génie. Peu importe combien il était défavorisé sur le plan physique, son intelligence restait inébranlable.

* * *

Lorsque Corvus rentra, il trouva Sean assis sur le bord du lit, tenant le cahier et le stylo à la main.

« Je t'avais pourtant dit de ne rien écrire avant que je ne sois de retour », fit-il remarquer d'un ton réprobateur.

Sean ne lui répondit pas, occupé à choisir ses mots.

« Et tu ne t'es pas encore changé ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pendant tout ce temps ? »

Sean ne dit rien et Corvus, énervé, s'avança vers lui et lui arracha le cahier.

« Tu connais la signification du mot _répondre_? » S'écria-t-il en constatant avec quelque soulagement qu'il n'avait encore rien écrit.

Sean le regarda, se leva très calmement et lui ordonna d'une voix toujours aussi calme, sans avoir la prestance d'une voix qu'on pourrait qualifier de telle, cependant.

« Rend-le-moi. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu allais écrire ? »

« Ça ne te concerne pas. »

« Bien sûr que si ! Je suis tout autant impliqué dans cette histoire. »

Sean esquissa un sourire en coin.

« Je suis navré, mais j'ai déjà pris ma décision. »

« Quelle décision ? » Demanda Corvus, intrigué.

« Je ne veux pas quitter cet endroit. »

« Pardon ? »

« C'est simple. Je peux vivre dans un monde où j'ai le contrôle de tout. Pourquoi voudrais-je partir ? »

Les yeux de Corvus s'arrondirent.

« Et moi ? »

« Tu te débrouilles. »

La bouche entrouverte, Corvus regarda l'autre garçon qui semblait on ne peut plus satisfait. Il avait trouvé la solution facile pour lui, et ça s'arrêtait là.

Sean, lui, savait que l'autre aller éclater d'un moment à l'autre. Il avait un peu peur, mais une crise de colère n'était qu'un petit prix pour son projet.

Sauf que, à sa grande surprise, Corvus ne s'énerva pas. Au contraire, il afficha un sourire à son tour.

« C'est un génie. »

« Qui ça ? » Demanda Sean, ne comprenant plus.

« Surement pas toi », rit-il alors qu'il sortait un morceau de papier froissé de sa poche.

Sean le regarda en clignant des yeux.

« On a jeté ça sur moi alors que je marchais dehors », expliqua-t-il en donnant le papier à Sean. « J'ai regardé autour de moi mais il n'y avait personne. Lis un peu ce qui est écrit. »

Sean défroissa le papier en appréhendant déjà ce qu'il allait voir.

 _« Je m'adresse à toi, Corvus, le vrai._

 _Je trouve que tu es tout de même assez désavantagé, dans ce jeu. C'est vrai… tu as perdu tout ce que tu avais, et ton sort dépend de quelqu'un qui ne se soucie pas le moins du monde de toi. Je trouve que c'est injuste, pas toi ?_

 _Sean est un imbécile qui se croit intelligent alors qu'en fait, il est incroyablement bête._

 _Il va surement décider de jouer le malin, contourner mes règles pour vivre dans un monde qui est sien. L'imbécile ! Ne s'est-il jamais demandé quel était ton rôle à toi exactement ? Ne s'est-il pas demandé pourquoi tu étais le seul qu'il ne pouvait pas contrôler ?_

 _Eh oui, tu ne sers pas qu'à subir et à te taire, ce serait trop facile._

 _Je te donne une carte maîtresse. Si Sean a le pouvoir sur tout le monde, toi, tu as le pouvoir sur Sean._

 _C'est très simple, tu peux, à n'importe quel instant, par écrit le faire disparaître de ce monde, comme de l'autre._

 _Intéressant, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _Fais attention, cependant, le faire disparaître signifie faire disparaître tes chances de retrouver ton existence normale également. Si j'étais toi, j'y réfléchirais à deux coups avant d'écrire que Sean Hayden va disparaître. Mais si le petit Sean veut jouer son égoïste et ne se soucier que de lui-même, tu sais que faire désormais._

 _Voilà, Sean, tous tes plans tombent à l'eau en quelques mots. Est-ce à moi que tu voulais jouer des tours ?_

 _Je m'amuse. En fait, ce n'est pas par pitié envers Corvus que je fais ça. Tout est question de contrôle. Nos personnages ne sont que des marionnettes, n'est-ce pas, S ?_

 _Qui est le véritable maître du jeu ?_

 _Cordialement,_

 _Quelqu'un. »_

Sean arrêta de lire et resta muet.

« Cet homme… » Commença Corvus. « Ou cette femme. Bref, cette personne… »

Sean regardait la lettre, ne disant rien. Cette personne, son pouvoir était-il vraiment absolu ? Comment elle avait pu savoir ? Comment elle avait prévu la façon dont il allait réfléchir ?!

 _Ce n'est pas possible…_

« Désormais », lui fit remarquer Corvus. « Nous sommes à armes égales. Et crois-moi, si tu veux me sacrifier pour mener la belle vie, je n'hésiterais pas à te supprimer. Quitte à finir mes jours comme ça, je préfère que tu en souffres autant ! »

Sa voix montrait qu'il pensait chaque mot qu'il disait.

« Alors ? » Demanda-t-il avec un ton presque triomphal.

« Je n'ai pas le choix », dit simplement Sean d'une voix basse. « Le pouvoir absolu appartient aux temps révolus. »

Corvus secoua la tête, laissant ses cheveux bouger à droite et à gauche avec son mouvement.

« L'espoir appartient aux temps révolus », dit-il d'une voix claire. « On sait désormais que la personne à qui on a affaire est vraiment dangereuse. »

Sean se rappela de ce qu'il avait écrit lui-même. _« La vérité est dangereuse… »_

« Le véritable maître du jeu… » Commença-t-il en fixant l'étagère derrière Corvus d'un regard vide.

« Ce n'est ni toi, ni moi », termina l'autre jeune homme. « C'est lui. »

Sean hocha la tête.

Après un bref instant de silence, Corvus parla à nouveau.

« Bien. J'imagine que nous devons donc l'écrire, cette histoire. »

 _« Je dois l'écrire »_ , aurait voulu dire Sean, mais sa langue le trahit encore une fois.

Alors il prit le cahier que Corvus ne tenait plus aussi fermement qu'au début, et s'approcha en courant vers la porte.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? »

« C'est mon histoire » dit-il d'une voix peu affirmée. « Je vais l'écrire tout seul. »

« Je ne te fais pas confiance. »

« Fais-moi disparaître, si tu vois que je ne fais pas ce que je devrais faire. »

Passant sa capuche sur la tête, il sortit laissant l'autre seul à l'intérieur. Il ne savait pas qu'est-ce qui lui avait donné autant de cran, mais ne regrettait pas vraiment. Désormais, il pouvait rester seul, y penser seul, construire son scénario seul comme il l'avait fait auparavant.

Il n'avait besoin de personne, surement pas d'un pseudo allié qui pourrait le faire disparaître en deux mots.

* * *

Il s'assit sur de l'herbe, dans un petit recoin d'une rue complètement vide, et se mit à réfléchir. Bien sûr, avant qu'il n'échoue ici, il avait des plans pour son troisième tome. Ce n'était pourtant pas bien compliqué de suivre ce qu'il avait prévu et d'en faire une histoire digne de ce nom.

Escrime... c'était le point de départ. Il y avait encore quelques points à expliquer. Emmy, mais aussi le fils de Nigel, Roderrick, travaillaient pour quelqu'un, et il fallait expliquer pourquoi ils faisaient ça.

Il fallait trouver un moyen pour que Luke mène l'enquête.

Ensuite, il y avait Penelope. L'histoire de cette fille était bouclée, mais les questions qu'elle avait posées à Descole étaient parfaitement justifiées. Bon, pour ça, il avait déjà la réponse.

Par contre, il y avait des questions qu'il avait laissées des premiers tomes, comme la deuxième question que Layton se posait dans son journal dans La Princesse d'Axerik. Pour ça aussi, il avait une idée.

Mais il y avait une certaine question à qui il ne trouvait toujours pas de réponse, et qui datait de l'ultime énigme…

Cette lettre que Layton a envoyée, à qui était-elle destinée, et que contenait-elle ?

Au début, quand il avait écrit ça, il pensait que Layton manquait de pistes et allait contacter quelqu'un de Londres pour des renseignements, mais il avait vite renoncé à cette idée. Déjà que le professeur avait tous les indices dont il avait besoin, mais en plus, il ne voyait pas à qui elle pourrait s'adresser. De plus, la lettre ne pouvait pas être trop explicite car elle serait vérifiée, donc Layton avait parlé d'un certain code secret. Ceci impliquait que le destinataire était assez proche de Layton pour lui parler en code, et assez intelligent aussi.

Sean ne voyait pas de qui il pouvait s'agir.

Il aurait pu juste supprimer cette partie, mais il était trop entêté pour ça, trop fier aussi. Il avait préféré laisser ce passage, et penser à l'utiliser plus tard à son avantage. Seulement, il n'avait pas pu trouver d'explications et l'avait traîné tout le long des deux tomes. Et désormais, c'était trop tard pour l'enlever, et comme il arrivait au dernier tome, il ne pouvait plus le laisser de côté. Ne pas l'expliquer reviendrait à une histoire incomplète, et une histoire incomplète lui coûterait désormais son existence. Il était sûr, Corvus allait se venger s'il ne le sortait pas de cet état.

S'allongeant sur l'herbe, il ferma les yeux et commença à tisser son scénario. Il avait l'habitude d'écrire à l'instinct, mais il valait mieux ne pas prendre de risques.

Mais il savait que tenter une nouvelle méthode maintenant n'était pas une bonne idée.

Alors, comme il voyait qu'il manquait d'inspiration sur ce qui allait se passer à long terme, il prit son cahier et commença à écrire…

C'est ainsi que commença la fin.


	11. Chapitre VIII : La ville du brouillard

**Chapitre VIII : La ville du brouillard.**

Des lettres, des lettres. Ça devait toujours commencer par des lettres.

Quelle ne fut la surprise de Flora lorsque, remettant sa lettre pour Luke au majordome de la famille pour qu'il la délivre à la poste, celui-ci lui annonça qu'elle en avait reçu une elle aussi.

Flora savait que les lettres n'étaient jamais bon signe. Cependant, séparée de ses amis dans ce petit village où elle était l'unique âme vivante, les lettres restaient son unique contact avec d'autres humains. Ce qui la rendait un peu perplexe, c'était qu'elle se demandait de qui pouvait provenir cette lettre.

Luke n'allait pas lui envoyer une autre alors qu'il n'avait pas encore reçu sa réponse. Et à part lui, elle ne voyait pas d'autre destinateur possible. Sauf peut-être…

Elle regarda le dos de l'enveloppe et ses soupçons furent confirmés. La lettre venait bel et bien de Penelope.

Le vieux majordome vit le visage de la jeune fille changer en une fraction de seconde. L'aura morose qui flottait autour d'elle se dissipa et un large sourire se dessina sur son visage, une petite marque en forme de pomme apparaissant dans le bas de son cou.

« Elle a enfin décidé de m'écrire… » Murmura-t-elle en tenant la missive de ses deux mains.

Remontant dans sa chambre, Flora eut peine à se contenir pour ne pas déchirer l'enveloppe sur place, mais elle se rappela des quelques commandements que sa mère lui donnait, et cette simple mémoire suffit à la calmer.

Enfin arrivée à sa chambre, elle coupa soigneusement l'enveloppe avec une paire de ciseau et retira l'unique feuille qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Elle fut quelque peu déçue de voir qu'elle n'avait pas écrit grand-chose, mais ça ne l'étonnait pas de la part de Penelope.

 _« Chère Flora,_

 _Je suis vraiment navrée de t'avoir laissée sans nouvelles. J'ai eu peine à retrouver ton adresse exacte. Il m'a fallu fouiller dans mes quelques affaires pour trouver les coordonnées du manoir de Saint-Mystère._

 _Pour ma part, tout va bien, ou du moins, il ne s'est rien passé qui ne soit pas supportable._

 _J'aimerais te raconter beaucoup de choses, mais je n'ai aucune envie de m'étaler sur des lignes et des lignes d'écriture. Est-ce qu'on pourrait se voir ?_

 _Je sais que nous n'avons pas vraiment eu le temps de discuter ensemble depuis que nous nous sommes revues, le cours des événements n'y en pas été favorable, et j'espérais rattraper, même un petit peu, tout cela._

 _Néanmoins, je ne pense pas que je pourrais venir à Saint-Mystère. J'ai pensé que l'endroit idéal pour se revoir serait Londres, en mémoire du professeur, mais aussi en mémoire de ma propre maman. Et parce que Londres… c'est un peu cet endroit qui nous unis tous._

 _Je te donne rendez-vous… disons le 9 octobre. Retrouvons-nous prêt de l'ancien appartement du professeur._

 _J'ai hâte de te revoir._

 _Ton amie, Lopy. »_

Flora regarda la lettre. Elle était heureuse, heureuse que son amie d'enfance veuille la revoir, ait pensé à elle. Mais plus qu'être heureuse, elle était intriguée.

Cette lettre était trop gentille, trop douce, ça ne ressemblait pas du tout à Lopy. « J'ai hâte de te revoir », « Ton amie, Lopy », « j'espérais rattraper, même un petit, peu tout cela. » C'étaient des phrases qu'elle ne voyait pas Penelope dire. Jamais. Avait-elle changé… ou s'était-il juste passé quelque chose qui l'avait bouleversée au point de laisser tomber sa carapace de glaçon…

Son écriture aussi. D'habitude, Penelope avait une très belle écriture, la plus belle que Flora ait jamais vue, mais là, c'était tout le contraire. Comme si la lettre avait été écrite à l'arrache… sa longueur en témoignait...

« Je deviens paranoïaque… » se dit Flora en repliant la feuille. « Mais qu'elle veuille me voir si soudainement… et si elle ne voulais pas juste discuter mais qu'elle a vraiment quelque chose d'important à me dire ? »

Elle soupira.

« Pitié, pas une autre mauvaise nouvelle ! »

Elle regarda le calendrier accroché au mur de sa chambre. Il indiquait la date de ce jour-là, le 2 octobre. Elle avait encore une semaine pour se rendre à Londres.

* * *

« Pourquoi partir demain ? » Demanda Brenda. « Nous avons encore une semaine. »

« Londres ne t'a pas manqué ? »

« Si, mais… »

Luke était assis à table, secouant sa cuillère dans sa soupe en regardant ses parents débattre encore une fois. C'était devenu si fréquent ces derniers temps qu'il s'y était presque habitué.

« Tu sais bien que ça n'inspire rien de bon », chuchota-t-elle bien que Luke fut clairement assez près pour l'entendre.

« Brenda, ce n'est pas le moment », l'arrêta son mari tout en lui lançant un regard entendu. « Allez, mange. »

Elle soupira. « Je n'ai pas faim. »

Et elle se leva, quittant la cuisine pour monter dans sa cambre. Luke la suivit du regard avant de se retourner vers son père.

« Elle est un peu stressée, récemment… » expliqua Clarck qui semblait lui-même confus.

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda Luke.

« Eh bien… ça arrive à tout le monde. Des fois on va mal sans raison particulière. »

Luke se demanda pour qui son père devait le prendre. Il n'était plus un enfant stupide il avait quinze ans et de lourdes expériences derrière lui.

« Qu'est-ce que vous me cachez ? » Questionna-t-il. Autant être direct.

« Mais rien du tout ! »

Quel mensonge !

« Papa, vous décidez du jour au lendemain d'aller à Londres sans raison particulière, sans parler de cette histoire d'escrime et… »

« Je t'ai expliqué ce que cela voulais dire », l'interrompit Clarck.

« Mais ton explication était totalement insensée. »

Clarck se leva à son tour.

« Luke, ne te mêle pas des affaires d'adultes. Occupe-toi juste de tes études et obéis à tes parents. Le reste ne relève pas de ta responsabilité. »

Il avança vers la porte.

« Et prépare tes affaires. Nous partons demain matin. »

Quittant la pièce, il laissa seul le jeune garçon devant son bol auquel il n'avait toujours pas touché. À cet instant, même Luke qui était un grand mangeur, eut le sentiment qu'il n'avait pas faim.

Alors il se leva et sortit à son tour. Ce n'était pas comme s'il ne voulait pas aller à Londres, au contraire, il aimait énormément cette ville. S'il avait su plus tôt, il en aurait parlé dans sa lettre à Flora. Peut-être qu'ils auraient pu se revoir.

S'occuper de ses affaires et obéir à ses parents. Son père avait raison, il devait arrêter d'essayer de tout analyser et comprendre. Il n'était pas, et ne serait jamais, le professeur. Il était juste un enfant. Oui, il fallait qu'il arrête. Il avait besoin de repos après cette horrible histoire d'Axerik.

Mais il se surprit tout de même à se creuser le cerveau pour essayer de comprendre ce qui se passait et comprit que c'était perdu d'avance. L'habitude.

Et il pria pour qu'il n'ait jamais à devoir reconstituer une autre vérité par lui-même.

* * *

Desmond Sycamore était debout en face de sa bibliothèque, défilant le regard à travers les livres à la recherche d'un titre en particulier. Il fut cependant interrompu par des coups à la porte et ne fut même plu surpris de voir la fille de Claire entrer dès qu'il en a donné la permission.

« Penelope », commença-t-il en dissimulant un soupir. « Qu'est-ce qui te ramène ? »

La jeune fille leva le regard vers lui.

« Je vais à Londres. »

« Pardon ? »

« Je vais à Londres. »

Il plissa le front et se retourna complètement vers elle.

« D'où vient une décision si subite ? »

« Je veux juste y aller. Je partirai demain et serai de retour… je ne sais pas, dans une semaine ? »

« Attends ! » Il leva la main lui faisant signe de se calmer un peu. « Penelope, j'espère que tu n'es pas sérieuse. »

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi je vous mentirez, et vous aussi, je suis sure. »

Il soupira. Claire avait une fille vraiment entêtée, bien plus que ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer. Mais c'était une enfant qui avait été livrée à elle-même, qui avait vécu avec plusieurs personnes, ça expliquait en partie son comportement.

« Tu devrais écouter plus souvent l'avis des personnes qui en savent plus que toi », répondit-il en gardant son calme.

« Et que voulez-vous que je fasse si vous refusez de me donner des explications ? »

« Je t'ai déjà dit d'abandonner cette histoire. »

Voyant son regard peu convaincu, il ajouta.

« Si je t'ai recueilli chez moi, c'est avant tout en raison du souhait de ta mère de voir son enfant avoir une vie normale, sure, et sans encombre. Tu tiens tant à elle, alors ne crois-tu pas que tu lui dois au moins cela ? »

Penelope écarta une mèche de cheveux qui lui couvraient partiellement le regard et lui répondit, d'un ton froid.

« Vous n'êtes ni mon père ni mon tuteur légal, je n'ai point besoin de votre permission. Et je dois y aller. »

Tournant les talons, elle quitta la pièce.

 _Quelle enfant ingrate…_ une partie de lui aurait voulu penser, mais autre chose l'inquiétait bien plus. Pourquoi voulait-elle fourrer son nez à tout prix dans cette histoire ? Pourquoi voulait-elle savoir des choses qu'elle n'était pas censé savoir.

C'était dangereux. Il était le mieux placé pour le savoir.

Mais à cet âge-là, on est encore beaucoup trop immature. On se croit détective, où alors on est juste aveuglé par un désir insatiable de connaître une pseudo vérité. Et peu importe les avertissements qu'on reçoit, on demeure sourd et aveugle.

Une visite soudaine pour Londres… Intérressant. Très intérressant.

Auraient-ils enfin lancé la première offensive ? Espéraient-ils une contre-attaque ? Était-il prêt ?

Il s'approcha de la porte, l'ouvrtit et s'écria.

« Raymond ! »

Quelques minutes plus tard, le vieux majordome apparut.

« Monsieur m'a appelé ? »

Descole hésita encore un instant.

« Préparez mes affaires. Nous partons demain pour Londres. »

Avec un faible hochement de tête, le majordome remonta le grand escalier sans poser la moindre question.

* * *

Londres. La ville du brouillard. Y a-t-il meilleur lieu pour commencer la fin ?

Flora. Penelope. Luke. Clark. Brenda. Descole. Raymond. Déjà sept personnes allaient s'y rendre. Pur hasard ? Coïncidence ? Les coïncidences ne peuvent pas arranger tout le monde, n'est-ce pas ?

Sept personnes, peut-être plus. Parmi elles un ennemi, peut-être plus. Qui était-il ? Que voulait-il ? Il était trop tôt pour le savoir.

Il sourit en cherchant dans sa tête une bonne métaphore pour décrire la situation.

« Les premiers pions ont déjà rejoint le plateau, et bientôt la partie pourra commencer… »


	12. Chapitre IX : Les alliés

**Chapitre IX : Les alliés.**

Sean inspira profondément en se rendant compte qu'il venait d'écrire six pages d'une traite. Il ne s'était pas arrêté une seule fois ne serait-ce que pour réfléchir !

Il le savait pourtant, l'enjeu était énorme. Il était bien plus sûr de prendre son temps et de ficeler son scénario comme il se doit. Mais, ayant écrit toute sa vie à l'instinct, il était juste incapable de faire autrement.

Et là, par exemple, il avait une idée en tête, mais ne savait toujours pas les détails de ce qui allait se passait. Il était en train de prendre un risque dont il était on ne peut plus conscient. Ce qu'il ignorait, c'était un autre risque qu'il prenait, et qu'il allait découvrir, le moment venu…

Il aperçut l'ombre d'une personne devant lui et se retourna pour retrouver Corvus, les bras croisé, le regard sceptique posé sur le cahier.

« Tu as commencé, à ce que je vois », remarqua-t-il alors qu'il se penchait pour ramasser l'objet, curieux de lire ce que Sean avait bien pu écrire.

Sean ne dit rien. Se levant, rabaissant encore plus sa capuche sur son visage, il se contenta d'attendre que son coalisé ait fini le chapitre.

« Quel est ton plan ? » Demanda Corvus. « Tu veux regrouper tout le monde à Londres, c'est clair, mais pour quelle raison ? »

« Ça ne te regarde pas », répondit le jeune écrivain.

« Tu gagnes du cran, on dirait », lança Corvus d'un air moqueur. « Je t'ai trop marché dessus ? »

« Rend-moi mon carnet. »

« Juste un conseil. Si tu veux avoir un minimum de prestance, change de ton, et surtout, parle plus fort. »

Il lui donna le cahier et rajouta d'un air un peu plus sinistre :

« Et n'oublie pas que ton destin repose entre mes mains. »

« Tout comme le tiens repose entre les miennes. »

Lâchant un soupir, le plus grand des deux tourna le dos, prêt à rebrousser chemin.

« Je ne sais pas quel genre de personnes tu es. De ce fait je ne sais pas à quel point je peux te faire confiance pour écrire, seul, toute une histoire. »

Sean ne chercha même pas à lui répéter qu'il avait déjà fait cela deux fois auparavant.

« Alors je garde un œil sur toi. C'est peut-être ton histoire, mais je ne te permettrai pas de faire une bêtise qui nous coûtera notre existence à tous les deux. »

Il avança quelques pas puis s'arrêta.

« Suis-moi, il faut vraiment tout te dire ? »

« Où ? »

« Chez moi, imbécile ! Que vont penser les gens s'ils te voient parler seul ? C'est ma réputation qui est en jeu ! »

Il était vrai que personne ne pouvait voir Corvus. Sean pensa qu'il devait garder se détail dans un coin de sa tête. Il pourrait être utile.

« Je suis bien ici », répondit-il. « Tu peux partir, toi. »

Avec un soupir, Corvus se retourna, et posa sur lui le regard le plus effrayant qu'il pouvait avoir.

« Écoute-moi très bien, petit, tu vas venir avec moi, et m'expliquer en détail ce que tu comptes faire. Compris ? »

Ne lui laissant même pas le temps de répondre, il l'agrippa par les épaules et le tira de force. Sean ne lutta pas, il savait que l'autre pouvait même le porter s'il le voulait. Mais il savait, Corvus avait beau être supérieur physiquement, lui, Sean, avait entre les mains tout le pouvoir de cette histoire. Et peu importe comment on voyait les choses, Corvus avait besoin de lui.

« Je n'ai rien prévu », dit-il l'air de rien alors qu'ils avaient déjà traversé la moitié de chemin.

« Quoi ? »

« Je n'ai rien prévu. »

« Rien ? »

« J'ai quelques idées, mais je ne planifie jamais mes histoires. »

Le chef du clan se tapa une main contre le front. Hésitant entre une remarque désespérée et un reproche acerbe, il se contenta de le foudroyer du regard, et Sean, bien qu'il fît de son mieux pour garder une expression impassible, recula un peu.

« Pourquoi mon destin et celui de tout mon univers doit être remis entre tes mains ? »

 _Pourquoi dois-je travailler avec quelqu'un comme toi ?_ Pensa Sean.

« Je sais ce que je fais », répondit-il.

« C'est justement ça, le problème ! Tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais. »

Serrant les poings, Corvus essaya de contrôler sa respiration pour se calmer un peu. Pourquoi une telle malédiction était tombée sur lui du jour au lendemain ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter ça ?

 _Je suis foutu…_

« Une tuerie. »

Il leva la tête, l'étonnement s'emparant soudain de son visage alors qu'il se demandait s'il avait bien entendu.

« Une tuerie », répéta Sean face au regard interrogatif de Corvus. « C'est ce que je prévois pour la suite. »

« Tu vas… tuer tes personnages ? » Demanda le jeune homme, encore déstabilisé.

« Ils vont se retrouver coincés dans un endroit, et se faire tuer l'un après l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus qu'une personne : le coupable. »

Corvus cligna des yeux.

« Et tu appelles ça un scénario ? »

« Il y aura sans doute des retournements de situation. Les personnages vont commencer à chercher l'assassin entre eux, seront porter à douter des personnes qui leurs sont les plus chères, sombreront dans le désespoir et la peur, seront traînés vers même la folie face à ce danger imminent qu'ils ne peuvent rien faire pour arrêter. Qui sait… peut-être qu'ils vont même commencer à se tuer entre eux, laissant le véritable coupable observer de loin… »

Corvus le regarda bouche bée alors qu'il parlait, un petit sourire machiavélique rejoignant le coin de ses lèvres. Son ton habituellement peu assuré s'était complètement dissipé, et son regard tremblant tremblait toujours, pas de peur, mais de plaisir. La personne qu'il avait devant lui à l'instant, ce n'était pas Sean !

« Tu es fou ? » La question lui échappa alors qu'il reculait lui-même cette fois-ci.

« Pas du tout. C'est juste une histoire. »

« Ce n'est pas juste une histoire ! Ces personnes dont tu parles existent autant que moi, et je n'aimerais pas me retrouver au milieu d'un tel massacre, sois-en sûr ! »

Son visage qui était devenu tout pâle l'espace d'un instant reprit ses couleurs alors qu'il était prêt à donner un coup de poing à cet imbécile de Sean !

« Sauf que vous n'êtes tous que des personnages imaginaires », répliqua Sean.

« Je me sens réel, moi. »

« Si tu l'étais, tu ne dépendrais pas de moi pour revenir à ton existence normale. »

« Voyez-vous donc ça ? »

Corvus lui arracha son cahier et stylo.

« Sean Hayden, si tu oses tuer quelqu'un, je te fais disparaître aussitôt ! »

Sean le regarda, serrant les dents. Il se retint, se retint, se retint, puis hurla.

« Imbécile ! »

Il leva la tête vers Corvus. Il avait franchit le pas, autant continuer.

« Arrête de fourrer ton nez dans _mon_ histoire. À cause de ta pseudo intelligence et justice et je-ne-sais-quoi tu vas bousiller tous mes plans ! »

« Je croyais que tu n'en avais pas, des plans ? »

« Oui mais je sais ce que je fais, alors fous-moi-la-paix et contente-toi de faire la seule chose que tu fais bien, à savoir rien du tout ! »

Corvus leva la main et lui donna un coup de poing en plein visage qui manqua de le faire tomber.

« Le seul bon à rien ici, c'est toi. Tu n'es même pas capable de parler à quelqu'un sans trembler, et tu ne survivrais pas une demi-journée à Misthallery sans moi. »

Sean ne voulait pas s'engager dans une bataille où il allait être clairement désavantagé, mais Corvus s'approcha à nouveau de lui, le poussant cette fois-ci. Sean tomba par terre, son dos s'heurtant à un pot de fleur qui décorait la rue qui tomba à son tour et se cassa.

« Tu n'es qu'un enfant à qui on a donné un pouvoir démesuré, et de toute les personnes du monde, c'est moi qui dois te surveiller. Alors ne fais pas ton rebelle avec moi, tu n'en es pas capable ! »

Sean avait mal, et le pire, c'est qu'il savait que Corvus avait raison. Mais s'il laissait tomber ses plans, comment allait-il écrire son histoire ? Déjà que construire tout un scénario était déjà une tâche extrêmement ardue, mais si on plus il fallait modifier ses idées à chaque fois pour satisfaire un idiot qui n'a jamais rien écrit de sa vie et qui ose tout de même ouvrir la bouche, alors c'était carrément impossible !

Que faire ?

Corvus s'approchait à nouveau de lui. Si seulement il pouvait le contrôler lui aussi, les choses seraient beaucoup plus simples. Mais pouvait contrôler tout le monde sauf lui.

Tout le monde sauf lui…

 _« C'est ma réputation qui est en jeu. »_

Le regard de Sean s'illumina. Il regarda brièvement autour de lui, et remarqua toute la terre qui s'était renversée du pot de fleur qu'il avait heurté en tombant. Corvus avait pris son cahier et son stylo, mais ceci allait faire l'affaire… _Pourvu que ça marche…_

Corvus fronça les sourcils en le voyant glisser le doigt sur la terre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Il ne répondit pas.

Corvus s'approcha de lui et l'agrippa par le col, le forçant à se lever. Lorsque leurs regards se firent face, il fut surpris de ne pas voir de peur dans celui de l'écrivain.

« Qu'est-ce que tu manigances ? »

« Vas-y, frappe-moi encore, si c'est ce que tu veux. »

Corvus le poussa contre le mur et s'approcha de la terre pour découvrir que Sean avait écrit quelque chose dessus avec ses doigts.

 _« Alertée par le bruit qu'il y avait à l'extérieur, la maîtresse de maison alla ouvrir sa fenêtre pour voir ce qui se passait. »_

 _Il n'avait jamais été précisé qu'il fallait écrire sur du papier, n'est-ce pas ?_

Sean, se relevant du dernier coup admira avec délectation l'expression de Corvus.

« Je me demande que va-t-elle penser en voyant ce pot de fleur cassé… » Commença-t-il. « Et bien entendu, il est clair compte tenu de la disposition des lieux, que le responsable d'un tel bazar n'est autre que moi, c'est à dire Corvus… n'est-ce pas ? »

Il sourit.

« Mais ce qui serait mieux encore, ce serait le spectacle de ce jeune homme en train de se battre tout seul, n'est-ce pas ? Je me demande ce qu'elle va penser… et loin de moi l'idée de suivre les stéréotypes, mais une mère au foyer… je doute qu'elle garde ce genre de potin pour elle… Corvus, le chef du clan du corbeau noir, est devenu fou ! »

Corvus resta médusé pendant un instant, puis, agrippant la main couverte de terre de Sean, s'éloigna en courant alors que la fenêtre qui donnait sur cette partie de la rue commençait à s'ouvrir.

« Quel genre de démon es-tu ? » Demanda Corvus, énervé, alors qu'il continuait de courir en le traînant.

« J'espère que tu as au moins compris de quoi je suis capable. »

« La seule chose que j'ai comprise, c'est que tu n'a aucun scrupule. »

Sean sourit.

« Pas en écriture. »

Oui. Cette petite série d'événements avait révélé beaucoup à Corvus. Déjà, que Sean était loin d'être un imbécile, mais aussi, surtout, qu'il était prêt à tout. Et ce second point lui faisait le plus peur.

« Le combat est à armes égales », déclara l'écrivain en retirant sa main de l'emprise de Corvus qui ne cherchait plus à le retenir.

« Il ne devrait pas y avoir de combat. Nous sommes censés être alliés. »

«Alors respecte tes limites. »

« Je peux t'en dire autant. »

Ils continuèrent de marcher en silence. Ce défi était censé être un combat entre deux alliés contre ce « maître du jeu », mais les choses ne sont jamais aussi simples que prévues. Même les deux alliés n'étaient d'accord sur rien.

Corvus n'en revenait pas. Lorsqu'il s'agissait d'écriture, Sean devenait une toute autre personne. Une sorte de démon machiavélique prêt à massacrer tout le monde pour son scénario. Le pire, c'était qu'il n'était pas bête, et avait un certain sens de stratégie dans chacune de ses actions. Il était loin du petit adolescent fragile et sans personnalité qu'il pensait pouvoir contrôler à sa guise.

Allait-il vraiment tuer Luke et les autres ? Ne pouvait-il pas écrire une histoire sans tuer quelqu'un ?

Une tuerie… rien que le mot lui glaçait le sang. À côté de lui, il n'avait rien d'autre qu'un assassin.

Sean aussi était profondément boulversé. Il ne pouvait pas. C'était juste impossible pour lui d'écrire une histoire sans faire souffrir ses protagonistes. Mais voilà que son « allié » commençait à lui imposer ses règles, détruisant toutes ses idées d'un seul coup. Qu'allait-il faire ?

Allait-il oser le faire disparaître ? Ne pouvait-il pas juste observer sans se mêler ?

À côté de lui, il n'avait pas un allié, mais juste un handicap.

« Nous devons parler, et nous mettre d'accord une bonne fois pour toutes », déclara Corvus alors qu'ils s'approchaient de chez lui.

Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte, il vit une feuille de papier par terre, glissée à moitié sous celle-ci.

Il la ramassa, la balaya du regard puis leva un regard sans expression particulière à Sean.

« On dirait que le maître du jeu veut à nouveau nous parler. »

* * *

Maria entra dans la chambre de Sean. L'endroit était, comme d'habitude, plongé dans la pénombre. L'écran de son ordinateur était encore allumé, et en s'y approchant, elle vit une série de lettres qui ne voulaient rien dire. C'était la dernière chose qu'il avait écrite.

À côté, sur le bureau complètement désordonné, et entre quelques papiers, elle trouva l'objet qu'elle était venue chercher. Elle ramassa sa DS jetée au sommet d'une pile de livres, et quitta la pièce en fermant la porte derrière elle.

Lorsqsu'elle ouvrit la console et la trouva allumée sur un jeu Professeur Layton, une larme glissa le long de sa joue, et elle l'éteignit.

« Je suis désolée. »


	13. Chapitre X : Trop de coïncidences

**Chapitre 10 : Trop de coïncidences.**

Une lettre du maître du jeu ne saurait être une bonne nouvelle. Les deux jeunes hommes le savaient.

« De quoi il s'agit, cette fois ? » S'impatienta Corvus alors qu'il refermait la porte, laissant à l'autre le soin de déplier la lettre.

« Voyons voir… » murmura Sean qui n'était pas moins intrigué.

 _« Bonjour, Sean. Bonjour, Corvus. Comment allez-vous ?_

 _J'imagine que vous devez être fous de joie de recevoir une autre missive de ma part. Comment ça, pas du tout ?_

 _Soyons brefs, soyons clairs. J'ai remarqué la petite altercation que vous avez eue aujourd'hui. Ceci, je dois dire, est assez inconvénient. Nous voulons que le scénario avance, qu'une vraie histoire puisse avoir lieu, mais ceci sera impossible si les deux alliés que vous êtes continuent à se battre comme des gamins pour chaque petit détail. Honnêtement, je commence à me lasser._

 _Aussi vais-je devoir clarifier certains points. C'est à toi que je m'adresse, Corvus. Le pouvoir que je t'ai octroyé est censé te servir à rester à armes égales avec Sean, mais tu dois comprendre que c'est son histoire, et qu'en aucun cas je ne te permets d'intervenir pour la changer. Un navire ne peut pas avoir deux capitaines, est-ce clair ?_

 _C'est pour cela que je vais te demander de t'abstenir de l'empêcher de faire ce qu'il veut. Il a autant à perdre que toi, alors sois certain qu'il sera prudent. Du moins, je l'espère…_

 _Quant à toi, Sean, comme je sais que tu te poses la question, je vais te répondre. Si tu choisis de ne pas écrire quelque chose à propos d'un personnage, il agira selon son propre libre arbitre, en fonction de son caractère et de la situation. Logique. Garde cela en tête ça pourrait être utile._

 _Voilà. Sur ce, je vous laisse vous amuser. Je prépare pour vous une prochaine surprise que vous allez adorer. Est-ce que je dis la vérité ou est-ce de l'ironie ? À vous de conclure._

 _Très cordialement, quelqu'un. »_

Sean releva la tête.

« Ce type est complètement fou ! » S'exclama Corvus, enragé. « Ce ne serait pas un membre de ta famille, par hasard ? »

Sean voulut lui dire que sa famille n'en avait absolument rien à faire de lui, mais la question était clairement sarcastique.

« Néanmoins, les choses sont claires. Maintenant, laisse-moi écrire mon histoire. »

Corvus lâcha un long soupire et se laissa effondré par terre, contre le mur.

 _Je suis foutu…_

* * *

9 octobre 1965. 10:23.

Tout en remontant un peu son écharpe grenat sur son visage, Penelope Koldwin descendit de cette voiture-avion à la forme bizarre, une autre invention de Descole. Cet homme semblait répugner à l'idée d'emprunter les moyens de transports normaux comme tout le monde.

« Nous ne pouvons pas nous approcher plus sans attirer l'attention », avait-il fait remarquer en arrêtant son appareil. « Il faudra finir le reste du chemin à pied. »

Pour l'occasion, le scientifique avait revêtu son apparence de Desmond Sycamore. Lorsqu'il descendit à son tour, Penelope se retourna vers lui et lui demanda.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous venus avec moi ? »

« Il se trouve que moi aussi, j'aie affaire à Londres. »

« Comme par hasard », murmura Penelope entre ses dents.

« Comme par hasard », confirma-t-il.

Raymond eut vite fait de les rejoindre, et Descole se retourna vers la jeune fille.

« Tu dois aller voir ton amie, c'est bien ça ? »

« Oui. »

« Bon, eh bien, vas-y. Moi et Raymond avons autre chose à faire. Mais sois prudente. »

« Je sais. »

Elle s'en alla, et le scientifique se retourna vers son majordome.

« On y va ? »

« Comme vous voudrez. »

* * *

« Enfin arrivés ! » S'exclama Brenda alors que le train s'arrêtais au terminus. Ils avaient fait un long chemin, prit le bateau puis le train, et voilà qu'ils étaient enfin à Londres.

Alors qu'ils récupéraient leurs affaires à la gare, Luke reposa une énième fois sa question.

« Papa, maintenant que nous sommes arrivés, je peux savoir pourquoi nous sommes venus ? »

Clarck hésita un instant, chercha du regard de l'aide chez sa femme, puis finit par bredouiller.

« Eh bien, en fait, je dois aller chez Hershel. Son locataire veut louer l'appartement à quelqu'un d'autre, et il a besoin de quelqu'un pour s'occuper des affaires d'Hershel. Comme ses parents sont assez âgés, j'ai pensé le faire à leur place. »

Luke n'était pas crédule. Si le but de Clarck était juste de s'occuper de quelques affaires, pourquoi avoir ramené sa femme et son fils avec lui ?

Mais comme il savait qu'il n'allait pas lui en dire plus, il préféra se taire.

* * *

La petite famille longeait les rues de la capitale britannique. Il était onze heures passée du matin et Luke commençait à avoir faim. Il avait très peu mangé ses derniers jours à cause de l'angoisse qui s'était emparée de lui, et ça se voyait clairement sur son corps. Il avait maigri… ou alors il avait juste grandi. Il n'était pas sûr.

« Tu as faim ? » Lui demanda Brenda avec un petit sourire. Décidément, les mamans connaissent leurs enfants mieux que personne.

« Un peu… » mentit Luke, ne voulant pas passer pour un enfant fragile et gâté. « Pas tant que ça. »

« Tiens. » Elle lui tendit son porte-monnaie. « Vas vite nous achetez quelque chose à manger et reviens. Moi aussi, j'ai faim. »

Le jeune garçon s'empara de l'objet et courut vers une petite ruelle à droite. Il se vantait souvent de connaître Londres comme sa poche, et il savait justement où trouver le meilleur traiteur du coin. Son ventre gargouillait rien qu'à imaginer la délicieuse quiche aux champignons qu'il n'avait pas mangé depuis qu'il avait quitté la ville.

Il courrait, l'enthousiasme lui faisant presque oublier sa perplexité de tantôt. Mais alors qu'il était à quelques mètres du traiteur, il tomba nez-à-nez avec une personne qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé croiser en ces lieux.

« Penelope ! » S'exclama-t-il en dévisageant la jeune fille pour être bien sûr que ce fût elle. Il n'y avait point de doute, c'était le cas.

« Quelle surprise ! » répondit-elle d'une voix peu enthousiaste, même si un léger sourire vint se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

Elle n'avait pas du tout changé. Toujours pâle, toujours chétive, toujours la même aura qui l'entourait. Son visage était à moitié caché derrière son écharpe, mais ses grands yeux bleus à eux seuls auraient suffi à l'identifier.

« Si je m'attendais à te revoir ici ! » Dit Luke en s'approchant d'elle. « Tu vis à Londres, maintenant ? »

« Non, je suis là pour rencontrer quelqu'un. »

Dire « pour rencontrer Flora » aurait impliqué plus d'explications et de détails, et elle ne voulait pas dévier le sujet car elle avait une question à poser.

« Et toi ? »

« Mes parents ont décidé de venir ici pour je-ne-sais quelle raison, alors je suis venu avec eux », répondit l'ex apprenti en haussant les épaules.

« C'est étrange… » marmona la jeune fille.

« Je te l'accorde. Mais j'ai beau posé des questions, ils ne veulent rien me dire. Papa m'a sorti plusieurs justifications peu crédibles, et lorsque je lui ai expliqué que ce n'était pas logique, il m'a dit de ne pas me mêler et que c'était une affaire d'adulte. »

« Il m'a dit exactement la même chose. »

« Qui ça ? »

« Le professeur Sycamore. »

« Descole ? »

« Oui. »

Les deux adolescents se regardèrent, perplexes.

« On nous cache pas mal de choses, j'en suis certaine », conclut Penelope.

« Mon Dieu ! Je croyais tout cela finit. »

Penelope se rappela que Luke ne savait absolument rien au sujet de l'implication de Claire dans l'affaire d'Axerik, ce qui voulait dire que les choses devaient être encore plus sombres pour lui.

« Rien n'est fini, Luke. Je pense qu'on languira toutes nos vies avant de découvrir la vérité. »

« Si on la trouve. »

« Si on la trouve… »

Luke voulait lui parler de cette histoire d'escrime, mais pouvait-il vraiment lui faire confiance ? Après tout, elle avait choisi de partir avec Descole, l'assassin du professeur ! Cette décision qu'il jugeait comme une totale folie, semblait logique si on supposait juste qu'elle était de mèche avec lui depuis le début.

Il préférait ne pas tout lui révéler, et espérait que Flora n'allait pas le trahir.

Ah, d'ailleurs, Flora !

« Flora serait très heureuse de savoir que je t'ai trouvée ! »

« Elle m'as trouvée avant toi », répondit Penelope avec un sourire narquois.

« Comment ça ? »

Penelope rajusta encore une fois son écharpe.

« La personne que je dois rencontrer, c'est elle. Elle m'a envoyé une lettre me donnant rendez-vous près de l'appartement du professeur. C'est pour ça que je suis là. »

Luke fronça les sourcils.

« Pourtant, dans sa dernière lettre qu'elle m'a envoyée, elle disait qu'elle n'avait aucun moyen de te contacter. »

Haussant les épaules, Penelope fit mine de ne pas se soucier d'un tel détail. Pourtant, ceci l'avait énormément intrigué lorsqu'elle avait reçu la lettre de Flora. Comment cette dernière avait fait pour obtenir son adresse ?

Soudain, Luke se rappela ce qu'il était censé être en train de faire.

« Je suis désolé », dit-il à Penelope. « Mes parents m'attendent. Tu te rends chez le professeur, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui. »

« Alors on se revoit là-bas, salut ! »

Et il s'en alla.

Penelope souffla lentement, laissant un fil de vapeur se dessiner dans l'air. Ce n'était que le début de l'automne, mais il faisait vraiment froid. Elle rajusta encore son écharpe.

Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six… sept. Ils étaient sept à être venus à Londres, chacun pour ses propres raison. Et, peu importe comment elle le voyait, elle n'arrivait pas à croire que tout cela fut une simple coïncidence.

Mais si ce n'est pas une coïncidence, c'est donc manipuler par quelqu'un. Qui ?

Pourquoi Londres, spécialement ? Cet endroit avait une lourde histoire pour chacun d'eux. Londres fut le théâtre de la tragédie de la ville souterraine. Londres fut l'endroit où Claire connut sa fin.

Penelope sentit son cœur se serrer. Allait-elle enfin lever le voile sur cette histoire de meurtre ? Et pourquoi ? Pourquoi le professeur Layton était-il mort ?

Était-ce le début de la fin ? Ou n'étaient-ils encore qu'aux prémisses de la vérité ?

* * *

Sean posa son stylo et regarda avec un sourire satisfait le fruit de son travail. Le regroupement, fait. Maintenant, la prochaine étape.

Il était arrivé dans une partie très critique, et il fallait désormais prendre quelques décisions, faire quelques choix. Et surtout, il était temps de savoir où il allait.

Escrime. Sept personnes. Londres. Une tuerie. Pourquoi ? Oui, pourquoi ?

Il ne pouvait pas continuer à marcher éternellement sans connaître sa destination. Tous les chemins mènent à Rome, mais pas tous les chemins mènent à la vérité.

C'était délicat. Très délicat.

Il lui fallait une histoire meilleure que l'ultime énigme, meilleure que la Princesse d'Axerik, et quand il se rappelait l'effort qu'il avait mis dans chacun des deux, il avait juste envie de s'effondrer. Mais le maître du jeu avait osé le défié dans son domaine, la seule chose qu'il sache faire. Et ce n'était pas en écriture qu'il allait échouer.

Une tuerie. Pourquoi ? Un coupable. Il voudrait donc éliminer de potentiels dangers ? Les têtes vont tomber l'une après l'autre, ne laissant que l'ultime démon à la fin.

C'était trop facile.

Tuer pour tuer. Le spectacle. Les méchants qui veulent de leurs crimes qu'ils soient une pièce de théâtre… c'était, certes, classe, mais au fond, ça n'avait aucune base, et c'était beaucoup trop facile.

Non. Le coupable de cette histoire doit être quelqu'un de différent… quelqu'un de machiavélique. Quelqu'un qui ne tue pas pour tuer, mais qui tue si nécessaire. Quelqu'un de capable du pire. Quelqu'un qui prévoit tout. Quelqu'un d'horriblement intelligent. Quelqu'un qu'on ne soupçonnerait pas facilement. Quelqu'un comme…

Les yeux de Sean s'écarquillèrent, et il sauta de sa place en hurlant.

« Je te tiens ! »

Il avait envie de rire, et il ne se retint pas. Il éclata d'un rire tonitruant en essayant de voir si _cette_ idée collait. Ça allait être dur de ficeler tout ça, mais un étrange flot d'idée commençait à couler dans sa tête. Oui, c'est ça ! La partie où le scénario flou commence à prendre forme, et où on passe d'une écriture terne et prudente à une expérience extatique !

Il frappait aux portes de cette expérience.

Il était désormais debout, faisant des allez-retours dans la minuscule pièce, à essayer de lier les éléments entre eux. Secouant les bras dans tous les sens, marmonnant quelques mots qui sortaient tout de droit de sa réflexion intense, mais qui n'avaient aucun sens, pris seuls.

« Escrime… Layton… Oui… et ensuite il va… non…plutôt… le meurtre… Claire… non, c'est contradictoire… je devrais réfléchir à ça… mais le regroupement… oui ! Non… »

Assis par terre le dos contre le mur, pétrifié, les yeux ronds, Corvus le regardait.

 _Est-ce qu'il est toujours comme ça lorsqu'il écrit ?_


	14. Chapitre XI : La rosée froide

**Chapitre XI : La rosée froide.**

Devant cet appartement qui avait autrefois servi de toit au professeur Layton, Penelope était debout. Remontant son écharpe jusqu'au bout de son nez de temps en temps, elle déplaçait le regard à droite et à gauche comme si elle attendait quelqu'un. En fait, elle attendait vraiment quelqu'un.

Les gens qui passaient par là semblaient tous distraits par leurs propres affaires. La rue n'était pas extrêmement bondée, mais il y avait assez de monde pour pouvoir manquer la personne qu'on cherche.

Flora. Penelope, après ne pas avoir vu son amie pendant tant d'années, ne savait plus trop ce qu'elle pensait d'elle. Est-ce qu'elle comptait encore pour elle, ou était-ce juste une étrangère désormais ? La vision idéaliste de Flora lui avait permis de croire qu'une amitié pouvait perdurer même à distance, même lorsqu'on ne se voit plus. Mais est-ce que Penelope, pessimiste et froide de nature, pouvait avoir une vision similaire des choses ? Pire encore, est-ce qu'elle était capable d'être amie avec quelqu'un ? Était-elle capable d'aimer quelqu'un hormis Claire et Bruno ? Elle n'en était pas sure.

L'heure du rendez-vous approchait, et Flora allait apparaître d'une minute à une autre. Comment devait-elle réagir en la voyant ? Si elle ne souriait pas, est-ce que l'autre jeune fille penserait qu'elle n'était pas heureuse de la voir ? Et comment lui parler ? Que dire ? Si Flora lui disait qu'elle lui avait manquée, comment devait-elle répondre ? « Tu m'as manquée aussi. » ? Est-ce que c'était vrai ? Est-ce que Flora lui avait manquée ?

« Mademoiselle ! »

Elle leva la tête, surprise, vers la personne qui venait de l'interpeller. Un homme dont elle ne put estimer l'âge, emmitouflé dans son manteau noir et caché derrière sa paire de lunettes un peu embrumées était debout en face d'elle.

« Je peux passer ? » Demanda-t-il avec un sourire poli.

Il était vrai qu'elle bloquait le chemin. Elle s'apprêta à s'écarter puis remarqua quelque chose. Derrière elle, il n'y avait que la porte du bâtiment. Peut-être qu'il habitait ici…

Il passa devant elle, et alors qu'il était plus prêt, elle ressentit qu'elle l'avait déjà vu quelque part. Ce chapeau melon noir, ces lunettes, cet air de parfait gentleman… tout cela lui était étrangement familier…

« Attendez ! » S'exclama-t-il en se retournant vers elle. « Je vous connais ! »

Alors ce n'était pas juste une impression…

« Vous êtes la jeune fille du métro, n'est-ce pas ? Celle qui semblait intéressée par mon journal. »

Elle essaya de se rappeler. Ce jour-là, elle était si absorbée par l'article qu'elle avait cru apercevoir qu'elle n'avait prêté aucune attention à l'homme qui lui avait donné le journal. Mais à bien se creuser la tête, il lui semblait qu'en effet, c'était bien lui.

« C'est juste », répondit-elle.

L'homme lui sourit à nouveau.

« Nous nous sommes déjà croisés avant, vous savez. »

Elle leva la tête vers lui.

« Vraiment ? »

« Ne vous souvenez-vous pas ? »

« Je n'ai pas une très bonne mémoire pour les visages… »

Il monta sa main jusqu'à sa monture qu'il attrapa élégamment d'un côté avant de la baisser jusqu'au bout de son nez. Il leva vers elle un regard vert luisant.

« Rodderick Darken ! » S'exclama Penelope en écarquillant les yeux.

« Pour vous servir », affirma-t-il en remontant ses lunettes.

Penelope resta figée. Rodderick Darken. Cet homme qui avait aidé Katia pour le meurtre de Vladimir était lui-même celui qui lui avait donné le journal qui avait été un élément clé pour « résoudre » l'affaire d'Axerik. Elle n'avait pas pensé à vérifier l'authenticité de ce journal, mais il était clair que tout cela ne pouvait être une coïncidence.

Ravalant la soudaine inquiétude qui s'emparait d'elle, elle s'efforça de ne pas détourner le regard.

« Vous savez au moins que vous pouvez être arrêté pour avoir assisté un assassin ? »

Il eut un sourire amusé, comme si elle lui avait fait une remarque banale sur le climat.

« Encore faudrait-il que quelqu'un porte plainte contre moi, ou que la police soit au courant de cette affaire… »

Penelope n'aimait pas les gens trop confiants, même si elle faisait partie de cette catégorie.

« L'inspecteur Gramond est au courant de tout, et le frère de Vladimir pourrait très bien déployer ses moyens pour vous trouver. »

Il eut un autre sourire.

« Vous avez raison. Ce serait problématique. »

La défiait-il ? Il semblait tellement détendu, comme s'il savait qu'il ne risquait rien.

« Bon », termina-t-il avec un petit hochement de tête. « Vous m'excuserez, je dois y aller. Le propriétaire doit m'attendre. »

« Vous emménagez ici ? » Elle n'avait jamais été très curieuse, mais elle commençait vraiment à avoir peur de cette personne.

« Oui. »

« Tous les appartements sont déjà habités. »

Il secoua la tête en affichant encore une fois le même sourire.

« L'une des personnes qui habitaient ici est décédée il y a quelques mois. Vous devriez pourtant être au courant. »

Penelope recula malgré elle. Allait-il… louer l'appartement du professeur Layton ?

Il la salua et entra, refermant la porte du bâtiment, et laissant derrière lui une Penelope consternée.

Quelque chose se tramait.

Contrairement à Luke, elle n'avait jamais été intéressée par les énigmes, ni par les mystères. Quand elle faisait quelque chose, c'était toujours parce qu'elle avait quelque chose à y gagner. Elle n'agissait jamais par pure curiosité.

Mais…

Elle avait l'impression que quelque chose se préparait. Et qu'elle et tous les autres n'allaient pas avoir le luxe de rester hors de tout ça.

Elle était là. Luke aussi. Flora aussi. Quel esprit pouvait accepter que ce soit juste une coïncidence ?

Elle regarda devant elle. Les gens continuaient de marcher dans la rue, ignorant tous de ce qui se passait juste devant eux. À cet instant, elle fut tentée de fuir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Fuir et aller n'importe où, mais ne pas rester ici. Elle pouvait encore sentir l'arme d'« Axerik » contre son cou… même si elle savait désormais qu'il n'avait jamais voulu la tuer. Layton et Claire étaient déjà morts… et elle avait l'impression que la personne derrière tout ça ne comptait pas laisser les autres en vie.

La rue était devant elle. Il suffisait juste de courir. Une dernière chance.

Elle souffla dans l'air. _Depuis quand est-ce que je suis aussi peureuse ?_

Elle ne pouvait pas partir aussi lâchement. Elle avait promis à Flora qu'elle serait là. Et puis fuir comme ça et laisser les autres exposés au danger… c'était vraiment très lâche.

 _Depuis quand est-ce que je suis aussi altruiste ?_

Elle remonta son écharpe et continua à inspecter les alentours. Elle n'allait pas fuir, mais elle allait être prudente.

« Lopy ! »

Elle fut tirée de sa réflexion par la voix de Flora. Sur le même trottoir, à quatre mètres, la jeune fille était debout. Elle portait sa même robe rose habituelle avec ses bottes, mais avait tout de même rajouté un manteau marron au dessus, et ses cheveux bruns restaient toujours attachés en queue de cheval avec la petite mèche qui retombait sur son front.

Elle était restée la même.

Elle s'approcha en courant et prit son amie dans ses bras.

« Lopy ! Je suis si heureuse de te voir. »

« Heu… moi aussi… » répondit maladroitement Penelope qui ne s'attendait pas du tout un geste pareil. Quand est-ce que quelqu'un l'avait prise dans ses bras pour la dernière fois ? Elle ne s'en souvenait même plus.

« Si tu savais à quel point j'était surprise quand j'ai reçu ta lettre. Je suis si touchée que tu aies pris la peine de chercher mon adresse et m'écrire. Je croyais que je ne comptais plus du tout pour toi… »

« Attends ! »

Penelope la repoussa et Flora comprit immédiatement à son regard que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Flora. Je ne t'ai pas écrit. _Tu_ l'as fait. »

« Mais non ! » S'exclama la brunette. « Je ne sais même pas où tu habites. »

Penelope tira de son sac à bandoulière un bout de papier qu'elle tendit à son amie.

« Tu n'as pas écrit ça ? »

Flora déplia la feuille et il lui suffit d'un coup d'œil pour répondre.

« Non. »

Elle tendit à son tour à Penelope la lettre qu'elle avait reçue.

« Et ça ? »

« Ne me dit pas que tu as cru que cette écriture horrible m'appartenait… et puis je ne parle pas comme ça. »

« Je me disais aussi. C'était trop gentil. »

Les deux jeunes filles se fixèrent en silence.

« Flora… ce n'est pas pour te choquer… mais quelque chose d'horrible se prépare. »

* * *

Elle redressa son chapeau dont la taille était deux fois celle de sa tête. Non, vraiment, ce genre de vêtements n'était pas fait pour elle. Pourtant, elle était obligée de s'habiller comme ça.

Elle avait du mal à garder une démarche élégante avec ces talons qui compressaient ses pieds. Elle ne pouvait même pas courir, et sa lourde jupe en velours n'arrangeait rien.

 _Quel travail pénible !_

Ah ! Cet endroit ! Elle n'était pas venue ici depuis un bon moment. Elle avait perdu quelques repères, mais dans l'ensemble, elle arrivait à se situer. Si sa mémoire ne lui jouait pas de mauvais tours, elle devrait arriver à destination dans une quinzaine de minutes.

Alors qu'elle contournait le magasin situé dans le coin de la rue, elle aperçut un jeune garçon qu'elle reconnut aussitôt. Avec sa casquette bleue et son cartable de côté, il marchait aux côtés de ses parents en tenant entre les mains une sorte de quiche qu'il semblait impatient de dévorer.

Elle changea rapidement de chemin.

* * *

« Dans la lanterne aux chevaux galopants, on voit courir les chevaux. Ils s'arrêtent quand la lumière s'éteint. Sur la bannière au tigre ailé, on voit voler le tigre. Il se cache quand la bannière s'enroule. »

« Encore une autre de tes phrases chinoises ? »

« Cela s'appelle une sentence, très cher. Et ce n'est point de ma faute si j'éprouve pour cette culture le plus grand des intérêts. D'ailleurs, cette sentence exprime bien la situation actuelle, tu ne trouves pas ? »

« Les chevaux, le tigre… si on veut. »

« Quelle analyse superficielle des choses… »

« Je ne suis pas un philosophe, moi. Et d'ailleurs, si on suit ta « sentence », on va tous disparaître à la fin. Tigres et chevaux. Volants ou galopants. »

« Hum… on ne peut être sûr de rien. »

« Dis-moi, honnêtement, tu es prêt ? »

« Prêt est un mot bien fort, mais quatre-vingt-dix ne font que la moitié d'un trajet de cent li. »

« Et la traduction ? »

« Je dis simplement que maintenant que nous sommes si prêts, les choses se compliquent un peu. »

« En même temps, c'est venu tellement vite. »

« On ne peux pas attendre devant la souche que le lièvre vienne s'y cogner. »

Soupir.

« Arrête. »

« Je vais résumer les choses pour un simple d'esprit comme toi : nous touchons à la fin, et nous avons trop sacrifié pour y arriver. Désormais, c'est quitte ou double. Alors certes, je ne peux qu'avoir peur de voir mes plans s'effondrer. Mais je suis également très enthousiaste à l'idée de les voir réussir. »

« C'est pour ça que tu as regroupé tout le monde ici ? »

« Oui. Désormais que Théodore est mort, il ne reste plus de temps à perdre. Il faut mettre fin à tout cela. »

« Alors on devrait y aller nous aussi ? »

« Évidemment ! Comment peut-on concevoir un spectacle sans la présence du maître du jeu ? »

* * *

Il faisait froid. Spyrale ferma la porte de l'horlogerie et se retourna vers son mari.

« Ils n'auront qu'à frapper quand ils seront là. »


End file.
